Just a week
by CaptainMatick
Summary: AU. Emma Swan is from Boston and is about to fly to Dublin, Ireland. Killian Jones comes back home after a while spent in America. Both of them end up in the same plane, sat side by side. That's where everything begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys ! :D  
Here is my new story ! I'm sorry for BBE but things got complicated and I couldn't finish.  
I'm deeply sorry.**

**So here is an AU I started for the "CaptainSwan AU Month" before the third season starts.**  
**Hope you'll like it !**

_**Disclaimer : The characters and dialogues aren't mine. Only the idea of the AU story.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 **

It was about six o'clock in the afternoon when Emma arrived at the airport. She made her way through the crowd of people to the check-in desk of her baggage. She had to weigh her luggage and show her passport. She told the woman there that she would keep her purse with her during the flight. So the woman put a sticker on it and gave her her ticket. Then, she moved to the main gate where she had to make her passport checked one more time before being in the "Duty-Free Shops" zone.

It was the first time in so many years that she was taking the plane... She was a bit nervous. She always had been when she had to fly. Or when she had to pass through metal detector gate. She didn't know why, she had nothing to hide, but she always had a doubt when she was about to cross it. And obviously, nothing had ever happened to her by now.  
Still, she was nervousevery time.

Now, it was about seven because she had visited all the shops. There were so many : perfume shops, clothes shops,... even some sandwich stands. She hesitated to buy something to eat, in case she would be hungry during the flight. And here, she could hope the food to be cheaper than aboard the plane. Then she remembered that it was a night flight and she would land at 9 tomorrow morning, far away for America, far away from Boston.

She had dreamed of this journey for so long. She couldn't bear staying in America any longer before a while, because even if she loved her native country, it didn't feel like home. She couldn't explain it. So many horrible things had happened to her here and she wanted to escape, hoping that she would spend a happier life abroad. Even if her trip only lasted a week.

It was still an escape and she had to take it.

And she needed to see new landscapes, a new culture, a new "kind" of people with a quite different mentality. She could have tried Spain, or France, but her foreign language level was so bad that she couldn't hope to be understood there. That's why she had chosen that precise destination.

She shifted to the metal detector gate. Here she was. _Come on, Emma, you can't be such wimp ! Nothing to hide, no problem. _And there she put her purse in a tub and set her necklace, belt and other metal things in another. Then she passed through the gate. Nothing.

_You see, nothing to fear._

She collected her stuff and headed toward the boarding gate. She knew she was early but she thought she could sit somewhere in the hall, keeping an eye on the boarding counter to be in the first ones to go into the plane. She didn't like to enter the plane when it was already full of people. Too sweltering.

She was shaking her ticket in her hands while sitting on plastic chair. She checked the hour on the huge clock on the wall : 7.30pm. And then her stare was directed toward the little piece of paper she was holding between her fingers.

_Destination : Dublin, Ireland._ She repeated the name of the city she was about to land – in few hours. Her escape. She was about to leave her overwhelming city – Boston – for one tiny week, and she could only look forward to it.  
_Seat : 24F. _Oh God, yes. She would have the window seat. She had always love to have this seat, because she could see the plane going upward and upward until being flying above the clouds. And she could spend hours eyeing the sea of clouds. So peaceful, so incredible, so amazing.

Gladly, she had had the good idea to bring some books with her whose one in her purse, the others remaining in her luggage – which was now in the baggage compartment, she wondered. She started to read a heroic-fantasy book she had already read something like two hundreds of time but she couldn't get bored of it : Bilbo The Hobbit. She was so in awe before its autor. JRR Tolkien. What a man.

Now, she just had to wait for the airport staff to warn her when she could board.

* * *

Somewhere else in the airport, Killian Jones was making his way too. A charming smile ghosting on his lips, he greeted the customs when he walked through the metal detector door. No problem either. He then recuperate all the things he had kept with him for the flight : a backpack and his content. Headphones, tiny laptop, and a pillow in case if he wanted to sleep for a while during the travel. Because of the jetlag, it would be 9am when he would land at home and he didn't want to sleep all day whereas he could visit his family and tell them he was finally home after 1 month spent in America.

Tomorrow he would home. At last. In Ireland.

He had visited childhood friends, both americans but they used to live in Ireland and that's how they met. Victor Whale and Jefferson Hatter were and still are his best friends but he couldn't see them much. Lot of work for the three of them. So, he had taken 1 month to go to America, and they set their vacations at the same time ; this way they could spend a lot of time together and travel all around the country, visiting a lot of states.

He was happy for them because they both were so hardworkers and they really managed to do what they wanted to do. Now, Whale was a very skilled doctor and Jefferson was piercing his way in fashion : he was a stylist. Jefferson even was a dad. Grace. That's the name of his little girl. Killian had seen pictures of her before because Jefferson had sent them to him, but that had been the first time he had met her personnally. Grace had no mother though. Poor Jefferson's wife didn't survive her illness when Grace was about 2.

And that made Killian feel very close to Grace. Growing up without a mother.

The little girl had been very sad when he had announced he would leave soon, so Killian agreed to spend a lot of time together. She had confided him a lot of secrets, some that her father himself had no ideas about. Killian had promised he wouldn't tell Jefferson a thing. Grace had thanked him by a very strong hug – strong, related to her young age – and she had even drawn him something, so he wouldn't forget her.  
Of course, he wouldn't forget her. She was a cutie. And a very sweet one.

Allowing his mind to come back on Earth, he realized he had sat when he was thinking about his whole journey here, in America. He really liked this place. He would come back, it was for sure. But not before a while. Whale, Jefferson and Grace had promised they would visit him in Dublin as soon as possible.

He lifted his body and his feet and stood, first in the queue, when one of the airport staff announced that the passengers of the flight to Dublin could board. He presented his passport and ticket to a woman, a beautiful-showing-teeth smile curling of his lips and she blushed – yeah, he had that kind of power on ladies – showing him he could walked forward. He crossed the corridor and entered the plane. _24E. _He had the middle seat. With a bit of a luck, there would be no one seated at the window, so he could move. He checked the content of his backpack and told himself he would wait for the plane to up enough before turning on his laptop and listening to music. He sat down, his backpack cosed on his lap, and glanced at the other passengers coming into the plane.

A thin and smart shape caught his sight.

* * *

Emma was pull away from the Universe whe had created in her head while reading by an informatic-altered female voice, which was acquainting her that she now could board the plane. It was 8.15pm. She put the book in her purse, stood and then headed toward the counter. She was in the first of the queue. Good. She took out her passport and showed it to the check-in man.

He smile at her and lifted his right arm forward, wanting her to follow the direction his hand was pointing. She smiled back and walked, setting back her identity papers in her hand bag. She passed through a long corrider, leading to the plane's door. The crew welcomed her with weak smiles and she leaned toward a stewardess to show her her ticket. The woman nodded and invited her to seek for her seat, which should be in the back of the plane.

It wasn't a big plane. There wouldn't be a lot of passengers because it was a late flight and she wasn't travelling during the school vacations. She wasn't very fond of kids, after what had happened to her when she was younger.

She sought her seat. _20, 21, 22, 23, 24_. _Ah, there it is_. She glanced at the window : night had already darkened the sky. She then noticed the man – gorgeous by the way – sitting in the middle seat, staring back at her, his blue eyes catching her green.

"Hey beautiful !" He said. _Oh, great. A seducer. Useless to try, buddy, not interested. _She didn't answered, so he restarted."Oh ! You've the seat at the window ?" As she nodded, he took his bakcpack in his hand and lifted, reaching the aisle to enable her the access to her seat. She smiled briefly at him, even though she didn't know if she had actually smiled or grimaced. Apparently, she did have grinned, because he smiled back at her. _Oh God_.

No wonder why he was being a seducer. He WAS seductive. Dark-hair, blue eyes, stubble – damn hot this thing -, mischievous smirk on the corner of his lips, never escaping them. From the edge of his plaid shirt, she could discern chest hair. She didn't think it was hot until now. _Oh my God, Emma, what are you thinking about ? You've already seen good-looking men, this is one among the others. Oh, those blue eyes._

But that was not the point.

Indeed she could see that the man beside her wasn't just all bright : he had a dark side, deeply hidden under his charming shell. She could feel it.

And now, she could also feel his gaze on her, while she was peering his body from head to toes. _Hmmm... act naturally Emma, you're just looking for the belt. That's why your head is bowed and your stare is directed downward. _She grabbed her belt and try to act normally.

"See something you like, love ?" He asked innocently. She had been quite discrete – it was Emma after all – but not enough, apparently. _Oh God, he is so confident_. Emma never liked the kind of guys. They are aware of their handsomeness and they want to take advantage of it.

"Yeah," she paused, "I finally found the belt." She replied as innocently as he asked the embarrassing question. She smirked. He did the same. She was careful not to let her eyes meet his, because he had such an intent stare. Even if you don't want to, you can be sure you're gonna blush if your eyes cross the way of his.

She put her purse under the seat in front of her, as the stewards walked through the aisle to warn people to turn their phones and electric stuff off during the take-off. Then she repositionate herself in her seat, which made the stranger grin "Nervous, aren't you, love ?" It seems that he liked to use _love _as a surname, but she didn't quite like it.

"I'm not your _love_, mister-O'so-confident." She spat out, rolling her eyes and then frowning her brows when she realized that the name she had given him had made him chuckle. "And no, I'm not nervous. It has just been a while this I have take the plane."

"Have you ever been in Ireland, miss " He started. Visibly, he wanted to add her name at the end of the question, but he remembered she hadn't given it to him. "Well... What's your name miss ?" He finally asked.

"Swan." She retorted. She didn't wanted to give her first name to that stranger, she didn't know anything about him and he was trying to use his charms on her. He could be a stalker.

"Don't you have a first name that matches this beautiful _Swan_ name ?" He cocked an eyebrow as he questionned her, a smirk ghosting on his lips. She rolled her eyes and then turned her gaze toward his.

"Maybe. But I'm not giving it to you." She answered. "What's yours ?"

"So, you don't want to give me your entire name but _I_ should ?" As she nodded, his smirk came bigger, almost ear-to-ear."Well, as I am gentleman... As milady commands." He lifted his hand and approached it from hers, as if he wanted to do a handshake. "The name's Jones. Killian Jones. Nice to meet you, miss Swan."

She weakly muttered. "Nice to meet you too, Killian Jones." But she didn't smile, only grimaced. As his stare became to intent for her to handle, she turned her head toward the window. She hadn't notice that the plane had taken-off. _Wow. How is this even possible ?_

She stared at the earth and sky outside. At night, all the lights from the civilization where turned on and it was beautiful, magical. It was like a thousand of stars in the sky – except that it was actually lights... on earth – as a mirror of the true ones, shining high in the heaven. Never moving her head back to him, she could still feel somehow his gaze directed toward her. Another good reason to keep watching amazed the dark of the night outside. After maybe half and hour, she couldn't see anymore any light. Only darkness. They were now upon the Atlantic Ocean.

And that's when she remembered where she was heading. She moved, putting her back comfortably in the seat, closing her eyes and smiling. _Ireland, get ready, I'm coming for a week_. She remembered his question. _Have you ever been in Ireland, miss... ?_ "No." She said out loud.

He was now seeking something in his backpack and at the sound of her voice, he understood she was talking to him, so he lifted his head and looked at her. "Sorry, lass ?" He asked.

"I hadn't answered your question yet. So, no, I have never been in Ireland." She finally finished. "But given your accent, you certainly have." He smiled at her, and she tried to smile back at him with a brief one, before she restarted. "How is it ?"  
"Wet." He replied, the same bright smile – not the mischievous smirk he could wear when he was making innuendos – showing his amazing teeth. "And green. And beautiful." He was staring straight into her eyes and he could see how interested she was. "It's _home_."

Hearing this word, Emma felt sick. That irish bastard – that she barely knew, but she was sure he was a bastard judging by his confidence – had a home whereas she didn't have one. S_ome luck o' the Irish_, she thought. As she had been alone, fighting for her sake most of her life, she had somehow developped a kind of selfishness, of envy about people having a home.

He seemed to understand the meaning of the look Emma was giving him without noticing she was because he asked "Don't you have a home, Swan ?" He really was into asking embarrassing question. And giving pet names. "No loved ones ?" As she didn't answered or even shake or nod her head, he paused, aware that his next question could incommode her. "Have you ever been in love ?"

"Oh no no no, Jones. I am _not _telling you about my love life. Or about my life _at all_." She hissed, the anger she felt for him growing stronger and stronger in her stomach. _Why was he harassing her with these annoying questions ? Bastard._

"Alright, alright, lass. Didn't want to push you." He apologized.

"Well, you failed." Emma frowned her brows and turned again her head toward the window. Both of them remained silent for a couple of minutes. Then Killian lifted on his feet. "I gonna have some coffee. Do you want something, lass ?"

"No." She retorted, still angry.

"Oh come on, lass. I'll choose you something." He finally said and walked away. She felt relieved now that he was gone. _Why was he acting this way ? Were all the Irish the same ? Oh, God, please no._ She didn't need seducers talking to her during her whole trip. But some people had told her that the Irish were very friendly and generous. And that bastard was friendly and generous too. After all, he was buying her coffee, in the plane. Which must be very expensive.

Or maybe it was just some part of his "seducing plan". If it was, he was really annoying. And if it wasn't, well, he maybe wasn't such a bastard. Such. Maybe he could have something else than a pretty face. She leaned down to grab her purse, took her book out of it, and started to read.

Killian walked toward the rear of the plane, where the stewardesses were selling coffees and other hot drinks. He looked back where Emma was sat and he felt a bit sad. _Why are you sad, mate ? She is defensive, you're extrovert and love to talk with the pretty women. You asked the wrong question. That's all. You'll just have to say something else to her, to catch up your failure._

_Or maybe not. Don't talk. You're going to make the things worse._

When it was his turn to choose his drink, he said. "A coffee with milk please." Then he pondered. What could he buy for her ? Hot chocolate, everyone loves hot chocolate. And... and... Oh ! "And I'll also have a hot chocolate with cream and cinnamon please." He had chosen the most expensive but he was sure she would like it, he didn't know why.

"Cheers." He thanked the stewardess and winked at her – her cheeks turned red, as they always did on every woman, except a few – before going back to his seat. On his way, he remembered smiling to the Swan girl as he just did with the stewardess, but she didn't flushed._ What a tough lass_.

"Here you go." He leaned his right hand toward her as he sat. "I bought you a hot chocolat with cream and cinnamon. He thought you might like it." He grinned simply at her as she took it, her mouth turning into a true smile.

"Oh... Thank you." She replied, smiling but innerly puzzled. _What the hell ? How did he know ? Hot chocolate with cream and cinnamon... her favorite. Luck o'the irish, once again. _"How much do I owe you for the drink ?"

"Nothing, lass. My pleasure." He paused. "And a way to apologize for the embarrassing question I asked few minutes ago." He then started to drink his own coffee, having brief sips. "Hot." He murmured as he saw she was staring at him. "You don't like the chocolate, do you ?" He asked because she had started to drink.

She looked down at the cup in her hands."Oh yes, I do like the chocolate. Actually... it's my favorite." She said as she raised her gaze to meet his. "Thanks again." She ran one of her finger through the white cream and put it in her mouth to lick.

"Lass, don't do that while you're looking at me." He started laughing.

"Oh. My. God. You didn't just tell me that." She hissed, shocked. "How ?... Can you do something else apart from saying all those innuendos ? Oh my God, I can't believe you said that."

"Are you feeling uncomfortable, Swan ?" He managed to say with a chuckle.

"You sound like a hooker." She said, turned between disgust and – oddly – the urge to laugh. What was wrong with her ? He was still putting innuendos in the conversation, a thing that she hated, but there, she almost wanted to laugh.

"Oh dear, you unmasked me !" He said, and that's when she let a giggle escape her mouth. _Oh no_. _Fuck_. He had made her laugh... When he heard it, he seemed so proud that his smile spread even bigger on his face. She rolled her eyes.

"So lass, what are you going to Ireland ?"

"I wanted to get out of America for a bit of a while, just to breathe another air, you know. As much as I love America and Boston, I think it can become quite stressful. And I need to find inspiration elsewhere for my new project." Okay. Now that she had told me that, she could be sure he was going to ask about the project.

"What project ?"

Bingo.

"Hum... I... I'm a writer and I just finished my last book, so I wanted to go to Ireland and maybe find the inspiration about Celtic culture which I have always found so damn interesting." She explained, and she could have kept talking for hours about her writing and her future projects if she hadn't stop herself to reveal such a big part of her life to the Jones guy.

"Oh ! A writer. Interesting. And you love the Celtic culture ? Well, welcome to Ireland, lass ! There are loads of place I could tell you to visit if you want me to." It was a statement, she could hear it in his tone. He was going to tell her which part of the country she had to visit to improve her knowledge of the Celtic culture.

"Well, thank you, it would be great." She was glad he hadn't ask her the question she feared by so far. _Why are you a writer ? _She never wanted to answer this question, and she was sure she never will. No way.

"Swan," He started. "why did you want to be a writer ?" As he saw her face turning white and her jaw dropping, he keep talking. "Oh okay. Nevermind. My apologies. Wrong question." He sadly smile at her after that and hesitated to ask something else. _He had really made the things worse. For the love of God, stop talking you dumb._

They finished silently their drinks and Killian took out his headphones and his laptop : time to watch a good movie. He didn't want to make the situation even worse, because he didn't like to hurt a woman. Make her embarrassed because of his innuendos could make him smile, but hurting was something he felt really sorry for. "Do you want to watch something ?" He questioned her, his right hand holding one of the headphones and offering it to her.

"No, thank you, I think I'm going to sleep for a while instead. We're going to land in something like 4 hours and I'd like not to be a zombie tomorrow." She retorted. Her gaze followed his hands as they dug into his backpack and took out a pillow. He silently invited her to take it to sleep. "Are you serious ?" He nodded with a smile. "Well... Thank you... I guess."

She took the pillow in her hands and put it behind her head, in the kind of corner between the wall of the plane and her seat. _Damn, it was soft. How confortable. _She moved the back of her head against it to find the perfect place to sleep well. He eyed her as she positionated herself in the seat too. Then, she closed her eyes and started to open her mouth to say something but he interrupted her.

"Yeah, I'll wake you up before we start to fly down. Don't worry, lass." No innuendo, no mischievous tone in his voice when he pronounced those words. This man could be full a surprise when he wanted to. She smiled. "Thank you. Again."

"You seem to really be into it, aren't you ?"

"Into what ?" She opened her eyes. _Were his innuendos back ? God please, no._

"Thanking me." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes. _So confident_. Then she closed them one more time and the pace of her heartbeat fell at the same time she was diving into the dreaming state.

He looked at her face for a while. She seemed a lot more peaceful when she was asleep. And the way she had to avoid answering the question... She didn't seem happy to him, even she was very good at hiding all her pain. She got used to displaying this pretty happy face at everybody she knew but - he couldn't explain why - he could see through her mask.

He then turned back to his laptop, set on his lap. He put his headphones in his ears and he push the "play" button of the computer. Four hours. I didn't feel like sleeping for the next hours... So maybe he would actually sleep at home when he comes back. Or maybe he wouldn't sleep at all until next night.

When the credits at the end of the movie appeared, he turned off his laptop. Four hours of movie for the long version. The third "Lord of the Rings" really was one of his favorite books. And his author, the infamous Tolkien, was someone he had always considered like one of the Gods of litterature. He placed his laptop back into his bag and turned toward the blonde, still asleep.

"Lass, wake up, we're not far from Dublin aiport now, we will start to land soon. Wake up." He explained to the sleeping beauty beside him, shaking her left shoulder with his hand softly. She moaned as she came back to the real world.

"Hello sunshine !" He exclaim, his lips curling into a smirk.

"Huuummm...Already ?" He didn't have to answer, it was a rhetoric question. She took his pillow in her hand and give it back to him, thanking him once again. He didn't say anything about the fact that she was thanking him once again.

None of them talked during the land of the plane in Dublin airport. It was about 9 o'clock in the morning and the sun was shining – for now. They let the others passengers get down from the plane : they were not in a hurry. And then, Killian lifted up and moved to the aisle. This way, she could leave her seat and get down from the plane. She greeted the crew and she started to walk and didn't wait for Killian. _Why should she ? He had been the passenger sat next to her, noting more._ Now, she had to focus on leaving the aiport and reaching the center of the city, where her host family lived.

Yes, because Emma knew she wouldn't have enough money to get a hotel room, so she sought on a website a family that would agree to welcome her for the week, in exchange of a bit of money, but not that much. Emma only had to pay for her own food during the stay. It was a good deal. She kept walking till she reached the queue where she would have to show for the last time her passport before having her baggage back.

A smile ghosted on her lips as she read the backboards above her head. It was written in English and in Gaelic. She was in Ireland. She breathed heavily. She hadn't left her native country since... since ever. The only times she had taken the plane where to travel through the USA, when the families that had adopted her where sending her back to the orphanage.

But she wouldn't think about it.

"Swan !" A familiar male voice, with a strong irish accent came to her ears.

_Oh God, not him_.

"So now, you're a stalker ?" She hissed. _Why was he following her ?_

"Wow, calm down, princess !" She said, his hands rised before him as a shield. But there was something in one of them. "I thought you might need this to cross the customs, you know." He leaned his left hand forward, and offered her her own purse. Her jaw dropped as she blinked. _How could she have forgotten it ?_

"Well... than-" She started, but he interrupted.

"Yes, yes, thank you, I know. You told me that a lot in the plane." He winked, a smile on his lips, as usual. "Anyway, you're very welcome."

They moved with the pace of the queue, not talking to each other. Then it was time for Emma to go to show her passport. What she did.

She was now in the area where she could have her luggage back. She looked for the conveyor belt where the baggages from Boston were. After a while, she found her luggage. She saw Killian a bit further finding his own. When she analyzed her bag, she noticed that there was a hole because some of the seams had been torn apart. "Oh great." She hissed, angry as hell.

"What's the problem, love ?" Killian had approached her when he had heard her curse.

"The problem is that you're calling me love, and I don't like it. At all. Okay ? So now, you can go. Thanks for the flight, you were very, very curious about my personnal life and you did a lot of mistakes like wanting to talk about my past. Now, please, just go." She lifted her head toward his. "Farewell." She whispered.

He didn't talk. He was too puzzled by what had just happened. Wow. He did really fucked up with this woman he barely knew. The other women he was talking were all too red-faced and they giggle at everything he said, but this one seemed to resist him. "Look, Swan, I'm sorry if I've hurt you I didn't intend to. Just, do you need some help finding your way home ? I'll leave you alone after that. What is it ?" He had just noticed the hole in her bag.

"It's nothing. Everything is fine." She said, but he could feel she wasn't angry anymore. Why the hell wasn't her still angry ? Her head had to be such a mess.

"No, it's not. Let me help." He leaned forward and took her luggage by the handgrip.

"So now, you're gonna be a gentleman ?" She cocked her eyebrows, a smirk in the corner of her mouth.

"I'm always a gentleman !" He stated, trying to seem offended by what she had just said. "Where are you going ?"

"Actually, I have to go to Dublin center, and then I'll find my host family there." She explained.

"Oh, I'm going to Dublin center too. Someone to meet in Temple Bar." He smiled at her, and she smiled back. She really was no longer angry. _Maybe she just needed to shout at someone to feel relieved ? _Hehoped so. Why did he hope such a thing ? He had just met her. Wow. His head was a mess too.

They left the airport – located in the North of the Irish capital - and they took the bus heading toward Dublin center. They didn't talk to each other a lot. Killian told her the name of the monuments they saw and sometimes he advised her some restaurants or shops. When the bus finally stop where they were getting down, Emma thanked him – yes, once more, yes – which made them both chuckle.

Even her didn't understand why she was angry with him and why she shouted at him in front of everyone in the airport. She just felt she had to. But why ? Maybe because she barely knew him and he barely knew her but he had been alreadly asking some intimate question she didn't want to answer. Maybe. Yeah, that had to be why.

He was still carrying her luggage, till they arrived to place where she had tell him to let her. "We are in Nassau Street. Here are a lot of bus stops, so if you want to go from the suburbs to Dublin center, it's where you go. Or you can take the Dart – the intercity train – at Pearse station which is a bit further in that direction" He pointed her where Pearse station was."And here is Trinity College, the marvel of Irish higher Education."

She nodded everytime he indicated her a place. She didn't want to thank him once more, because she already felt as if she had told him "thanks" more than she already had in her whole life with anybody else. And she hated to say that word, because she felt in debt. Like if she depended of someone.

"And this way, it's Temple Bar, you know." He finished to indicate her the places. She thanked him for the last time – she hoped – and he dropped her baggage next to her before turning his back to her and starting to walk toward Temple Bar.

She wondered if he had missed the Irish beer so much that he was already going to get drunk with some fellows of his, or if it was for another reason. She would never know anyway.

Not that she _wanted_ to.

When he was about 20 or 25 meters far from her, he looked at her and exclaimed. "By the way, Swan, as I will never see you again, could you tell me your first name, please ?"

She sighed and then smiled. She had hoped he would forget to ask her. Apparently, he didn't. She stared at him, her green eyes meeting his blue ones. "It's Emma." She paused. "Emma Swan."

* * *

**So... here we go !**

**Don't hesitate to let a review or to follow/fav this story, I have to now if you like it before I keep writing !  
And let me know if there are mistakes or something you don't like !  
I'll try my best to remove it !**

I'll try to update this story every week, but I can't promise anything because I'm back to school and this is my last year in High School, so I have loads of homework... You can thank my teachers for that.

Thanks for reading ! ;)

**See you soon !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys ! :D**

**Here is the new chapter, as promised !**

**Thank you for all the reviews, fav' and follows ! Very touching to see that you like my story !**

**You made my week ! **

**So, here is the 2nd chapter. There is the introduction of new characters ! **

**I don't say who, you have to read ! ;)**

**Enjoy !**

**__****Disclaimer : The characters and dialogues aren't mine. Only the idea of the AU story.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"Emma..." He repeated softly, like a whisper. "Beautiful name. So, nice to meet you _Emma Swan_. Be safe and enjoy your stay in Ireland. Bye !" He finished, as he began to amble again in the opposite direction of hers.

She watched him walk until he was out of her sight, swallowed by the crowd of people. "Shit." She sighed, showing her growing annoyance as the sound escaped her lips. _He hasn't told me which parts of Ireland I should visit to find inspiration. Well... Nevermind. Every Irish people can tell me that. Don't worry Emma, you'll have fun this week. _She then took out the map ; she had marked where her host family lived. Apparently, it wasn't far from where she was.

Good.

She looked at the panels where the name of the streets were written. When she finally figured out where she was and what streets she had to take to reach the lodging, she took her luggage and started to walk.

In the other hand, Killian was making his way through this city I knew so well. After all, he wasn't born in the capital – he was born in a little town named Drogheda, 56 kilometers north from Dublin - but had grown up here, surrounded by his friends and his loved ones. He could practically go wherever he wanted with his eyes closed.

And he had missed every single pub and every single artist trying to earn some money in the street by playing music or drawing. No matter how exciting and wonderful America was, only Ireland – and especially Dublin – could make him feel this way. _Home_.

He was heading to Temple Bar, but suddenly, he turned left and passed through a lot of small streets. He wanted to feel the atmosphere of the "artists street" – as he liked to call it - where he was so used to spending his days. For sure, it was his favorite street of all the city. The melodies and paces of the music bands, the tourists amazed by the shops, and human statues.

Yeah, it sounded like _home_.

He walked, his thoughts wandering everywhere and closing his eyes. Then he reached St Stephens Green, the park where he used to spend most of his afternoon with his girlfriends – yeah, he had had more than one – when he was a teenage boy. A cocky smirk appeared of the corner of his mouth at this thought. Haha. He couldn't remember how many girls he had dated.

And then, there had been her. The only woman he had ever considered like his soulmate.

Milah.

* * *

As Emma footed it on the pavement, her stare moved toward Trinity College Park. It was huge, peaceful and green. Many people were sat on the benches or on the grass. _Ah, that's a good place for a jogging. Good to know_. She thought she would go there later, maybe in the afternoon, to visit this famous College and also to run for a while. That wasn't because she wasn't home that she shouldn't do some sport.

She arrived in a street where she recognized "Pearse Station", the Dart Station Killian had told her to take if she wanted to go in the suburbs. Why would she want that ? She didn't know anyone living there. The station was really beautiful ; it was on the first floor of the building and some kind of a bridge was crossing the road in the height. It was brown and on the building, Emma could see some gilding – it wasn't actually gold, but the color used to color was golden ; it didn't look like a train station at all.

She checked on her map that she was in the good direction and kept walking. She wasn't far from her host family now and it was almost 11am. Hopefully, the couple waiting for her to come was retired, enjoying their weeks doing golf or sailing. They had warned her that they had a dog, just in case she didn't like.

But Emma liked dogs. Actually, dogs might be her favorite animals, since they had been her only friends when she was young in the orphanage. Sometimes, she had imagined escaping the place with them, and living in the streets with her precious friends, almost her true family. Yes. In her youth, she had wanted dogs to become her family. Like wolves had become Mowgli's.

That's why she had always liked to read. Because fictionnal characters don't live alone, even if they are abandoned by their parents at birth. Mowgli is raised by wolves, Tarzan by gorillas,... But she wasn't. She had grown up alone until _he_ came and pretended all would be fine now that she was with him.

She was still young when that shit happened and she had believed him with all her heart. She was so naïve at this time... When she thought about it, about how she had reacted, she felt ashamed of herself. She should have known. Thieves never have a good life. But now, things had changed. Now, she was a writer, and according to the critics, she was a good one.

Something like 1 month ago, she had brought her manuscript to an editor, Regina Mills. And the black-haired woman had loved it. She even said she had a gift. Emma had felt relieved at this time, because she had at last some wage so she could buy something proper to eat. However, her book had known such a success in America that she was ordered to write a sequel.

And, of course, she had no idea what to write. That's why she was now here, in Ireland, wandering in the street, seeking for some inspiration. She had a week. Just a week.

She made her way into Pearse Street, where her host family lived. Now, she just had to find their precise address. At first, when she had seen the small houses lost in the middle of the city, all alike, she had thought it was funny. Now that she had to find the good one, it was no longer amusing.

_Ah, there it is_.

She walked up the short stairs and knocked at the door. She heard someone move inside and stepped back. "I'm coming, I'm coming !" It was a female voice. And the person who it belonged to seemed nice, judging by her tone. The door finally came opened and was now face to face with a cheerful woman. Emma thought she was about 65 or 70. "Welcome home, sweetheart !" The old woman said.

* * *

Killian kept walking, his mind remembering all the things that had happened to him in every street he crossed. Finally he realized that his feet were leading him back to Temple Bar, one of his favorite districts in the whole world. In Temple Bar too you could listen to some bands, playing music in the pubs.

That's when he started to realize all the times he had hung out with his friends and his family. Family he was about to find soon. Very soon. _It has been a while since I've called them_, he thought. _And I didn't even tell them that I was coming home today. They're going to be surprised !_

He reached the pub he was looking for. The front was green as a shamrock and the large windows were perfectly clear – she was so fussy. Above the green door, anyone could read the name of the pub. "The Little Puppy". He smiled when he thought about why the pub had this name. He was definitely home. He checked out the menu ; nothing had changed. Still those wonderful beers or coffees he was so fond of. _Why would they change perfection ?_

He pushed the door, his hand gripping the handle as he did so. The inner place was still the same too : full of people, tables and chairs filling in the room except in the left corner in the back, where the music bands could play – even if there was none today – and that very familiar smell of alcohol spreading in the air. He breathed deeply, the scent he liked filling his lungs.

Then he stepped forward, greeting some familiar faces and he arrived on the counter. The waitress was showing him her back. She was preparing some Guinness beers for customers, but despite all the noise, she had heard someone enter, so she asked. "What would you like to drink, sir ?"

"Depends of what you're up to serve me, ginger !" He answered with a true smile appearing on his lips, as he saw her jump and turn her head quickly toward him. Their stares met and judging by the expression on her face, she really wasn't expecting him. She was totally startled.

"Killian ?! Oh my God ! You're back !" She finally smiled, her bright teeth contrasting with her red lips. "It's about time ! We were wondering when you show up ! Why didn't you tell us ?" She walked around the counter and came to hug him.

Killian took her tightly in his arms. _God, he had missed her. And him_. Then she whipped him with the towel she was still holding in her hands. As he didn't understand why she had done that, she explained. "I alreadly told you not to call me _ginger_." He started to laugh and so did she.

"But that's how you recognized me so quickly, isn't it ?" Killian teased. She rolled her eyes but nodded. "But, aren't you a doctor ? What are you doing here dressed like a waitress ?" He questioned as he cocked his right eyebrow.

"I'm just helping Eric, you know, it's not Summer yet and there are no students needing a waitress job for now. And I convinced my boss to give a free week this week. So... now I'm helping my man at the pub."

"Ariel, Ariel, Ariel... you're too perfect. He is lucky to have you, you know." Killian declared, his tone light and chirping. He truly meant it. He had known her almost his whole life and she was still surprising him with her kindness and her selflessness. Yeah, Eric was really lucky. "So, you have holiday ?"

"Sort of... as you see," her eyes wandered through the pub, "my holiday is quite a busy one. But I'm fine with that. I can talk with people I'm not used to seeing anymore because of my job. At least, I can have real nights, and by real nights, I mean 'sleep-for-more-than-4-hours-max', so yeah, we can say I'm in holiday." Her tone was always so casual, devoid of weariness.

"Yeah but ill people need some amazing persons like you, you know." He winked at her and she giggled. She saw new customers sitting down at a table and told Killian she would be back in a minute. He sat on a stool next to the counter and waited.

"Whole family. Sorry." She explained when she hurried, stepping past him and grabbing 2 cups. "Have to serve them, they seem unfriendly and in a hurry. 1 Irish coffee, 1 coffee with milk, 1 coke and 2 hot chocolates." She said. He lifted up and came behind the counter, ready to help. "Oh no Killian, you don't have to. Don't worry, I can serv-"

"Shh ! Let me help you." His tone was soft and authoritarian at once. He took the cups in his hand and started to pour the hot chocolate in them."As I'm here and you're serving all this people alone, all I can do is helping you."

She smiled. He knew that was a way to say 'thank you'. She paused and looked at him, her blue eyes meeting his. "I've missed you, sweetie."

"Aye. So did I. I've missed both of you." He paused as he took a tray in his hand, putting the cups and the other containers in it. Then he moved toward the table whom the order belonged to. He served the Irish Coffee to the father, the coffee with milk to the mother, the coke to the teenage boy and the two hot chocolates to the children. He came back to his stool next to the counter. "Speaking of him, where is Eric ? Isn't he supposed to be the bartender ?"

"He'll be back soon, he went to the supermarket because our fridge was empty. You'll see him if you stay here a bit longer." She told him as she was dishing some glasses. "He will be so happy to see you. And Max is waiting for his favorite uncle to take him for a walk, you know." Her tone was bright and so was her face.

"I've missed my favorite dog too. I can take him for a walk later today if you want. I wanted to go for a walk anyway so..." He proposed.

"Oh yes, that would be great. And, so, what do you want to drink ?" She asked. "No. Actually, don't answer, I think I know what you want." She winked briefly and turned her back to him, pouring some dark fluid in a pint. Then she faced him again, a big smile shining on her lips. "Here you go. A Guinness pint. I know you've missed it." She put her elbows on the counter and posed her head in her hands, grinning genuinely to her friend.

"Aye, you have NO idea." He grabbed the pint and brought it to his lips. He took a long sip before setting the pint back on the counter and cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand. "You know, in the American pubs, they served some black stuff but it's not worth that one. At all." He drank another sip. "Oh God, this is so so good to be home." He closed his eyes as he moaned, savoring the taste of that marvel and feeling it stream through his body.

"Haha. You'll have to tell us everything about you're trip tonight !" He cocked an eyebrow. "Yes, little Jones ! Tonight, you're coming ! We haven't done that for too long." She ordered.

"Well... I can't say no, can I ?" He chuckled. "Perfect then. Sounds great !"

"And how are Victor and Jeff ? I heard Victor is a doctor too ! That's wonderful !" Ariel exclaimed. "And Jefferson managed to make his way into fashion. I'm so proud of them !"

"Oi, oi ! Calm down ! _I_ am the one that should be telling you this you know !" He smirked. "Yeah they are still the same : Whale isn't into more-than-one-night relationships with women," Ariel rolled her eyes but still smiled, "and Jefferson is so concerned by Grace's sake, that's going to drive him mad, I can bet on it." He laughed.

Suddendly, the door from behind opened and a form Killian and Ariel knew just to well moved toward them. "Oh my God ! Killian, you're back !" He increased the speed of his steps and came to hug strongly – or manly – his little brother. "How ya doing, bro ?" He said as he placed an arm around Killian's neck and forced him to bow so he could tousle his dark hair.

Killian struggled the grip and managed to release himself from it, running an hand through his messy hair. He cleared his throat. "I was fine talking to Ariel. And then, you came." He tried to appear angry, but he couldn't, not with his brother. He started to laugh and so did Eric before hugging one more time, before the eyes of a happy Ariel.

Eric left Killian arms and came to kiss his love. "How are you, sweetheart ? Not to hard to handle the pub all by yourself ?" Eric asked, visibly concerned.

"No, I'm fine. And Killian helped me." She turned her face toward the younger brother, a smile ghosting on her lips. Then she faced again her husband – they weren't married yet, but already engaged, and the wedding was approaching. "I invited him to have dinner with us tonight."

"That's a great idea. Especially because I've bought some food that you both like, so, that's great ! I didn't even know you were coming home and I bought just what you need. I'm so wonderful, am I not little bro' ?"

Killian didn't answer this question, he just cocked an eyebrow and did one of his best mocker grins. Eric kept talking, as Ariel was gone to serve another customer. "So, when did you came back ?" He questioned, dishing some cups behind the counter. "This morning I bet ?"

"Aye, I landed at 9am." He yawned deeply. "I didn't sleep at all, so I'm a bit tired, I think I'd better come home and sleep for a while, and then I'll come back here and I'll take Max for a walk, as I promised to Ariel I would." Eric nodded. "I'll be back here straight after, so we could drink a bit before the closure of the pub, and the dinner."

"Sounds like a plan !" Eric responded, his tone full of joy to see his little brother and yet letting go some hints of tiredness. He had worked hard while Killian had been visiting the USA along with their common friends. Killian stood up on his feet and shook the hand of his brother before kissing Ariel on the cheek. "I'll see you later guys ! And I'll take Max for the walk he deserves ! See ya !" He finished as he passed the front door, reaching the crowded street.

* * *

Emma greeted them and introduced herself. "Hi ! Emma Swan, nice to meet you !" She tried to make her voice sound as pleasant as she could but she was tired and she was absolutely sure the woman was aware of that." And you're... Maggie, aren't you ?" She forced her lips to turn into a bright smile, showing her white teeth. She really wanted to make a good impression.

"I am. Nice to meet you Emma !" The woman stepped back and invited her to come inside. A ear-to-ear smile was crossing her face to welcome her. "Here, let me help you." As Maggie was quite old, Emma felt a bit embarrassed. "Oh no, don't worry, it's fine ! It's not heavy at all."

"Well, you can put it there." Maggie proposed, pointing from the tip of her finger the corner of corridor next to the stairs, still smiling lightly. "Come with me in the kitchen, I'll made you some tea." _So friendly. It definitely was a trait of personnality of Irish people_. Not that Americans weren't friendly. But it wasn't the same.

She dropped her luggage and her purse, and then crossed the living-room and reached the kitchen. _What a lovely house_, she thought. Emma would have liked to this kind of house in the middle of a town. The only thing she owned was a little flat on the 7th in a building in Boston. And her district wasn't as jovial as this one.

Maggie presented her a chair and made a sign with her hand, inviting Emma to sit down. Then she gripped the tea pot and removed the towel she had put on it to keep the liquid warm. "Would you like some milk with your tea, darling ?" She asked, looking back at her, still wearing the smile. A warm smile.

"Yes, please." Emma replied. She was very used to drinking tea because as much as she liked that drink, she had been get used to have coffee instead. But she wouldn't refuse a cup of tea. "Thank you." She added when Maggie pourred the golden fluid in a cup she handed toward her.

"So, honey, how was your flight ?" Maggie inquired while she was serving a cup to herself. "I guess it was a long night. Do you want to sleep a bit ?" Emma looked down to the cup in her hands because Maggie seemed visibly concern. And Emma felt ill-at-ease. No one had been so kind with her for so long. No one had asked her if she was tired, if she wanted to sleep. She had worked hard and barely sleep. Now, she was used to it.

"No, thank you. I have slept during the flight." She stared back at her host, a half-smile on her mouth. "If I sleep now, I'll be unable to drop off tonight. But thanks." She had thanked Maggie twice in a row. She remembered Killian saying that she was into thanking people. But it had only began in the plane. She didn't thank people a lot otherwise.

The two women kept talking about this and that for a while; until Emma's tea ended cold. But Emma drank it all the same. When she had finished her cup, she jumped on her feet and Maggie lifted up straight after, understanding what Emma was up to do. "Come with me, I'll show you your room !" She smiled.

Emma grabbed her luggage and her purse, before following the old woman upstairs. The small room she entered was small but very cozy. There wasn't so much furnitures but anyway, Emma didn't need lots of wardrobes. She only had one big pack and all her stuff could feed in one drawer.

"Make yourself at home, and feel comfortable, honey !" Maggie gathered the sheets on the bed and took them away of the room. Then she came back in. "I'll put some clean sheets before you come home after your jogging. Here," she walked toward the window and pulled it opened, "you can open it this way. Just so you know, because this kind of windows is quite weird from foreign people." She added in a chuckle.

Afterwards, when Maggie had shown Emma where she could put her stuff, she exited the room as Emma gently smiled to her host. She was now alone in the room. She laid on her bed, her hands set on her belly as her eyes stared at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and managed a half-smile.

_That's it ! Ireland. Breathe. You'll find inspiration here. And if you don't, you'll take the plane to England, France, Spain or another European country. The History of the European countries are long and so interesting ! You'll find someone to write about. Don't worry, and enjoy._

As far as she could remember, she had always felt alone. So she had how got used to speak to herself, to give herself some advises. Her mind was now telling her to enjoy the stay. And that was what she was deeply willing to do.

She sat up and looked at her bag lazily. _I have to unpack it before I go and visit. Shit_. For sure, unpacking and packing would be the worst part of her journey. Not that it was very hard to do... but she was so slacker that would have like to let everything in her baggage. Nonetheless, if she did so, she could be sure the whole thing would become a mess in two days time.

_Here we go_. She rose on her feet and knelt next to her bag. After a while, everything was at the right place. "Wow. Surprising that someone like me can tidy her stuff that well." She smirked at herself. Someone – Maggie obviously – knocked at the door. "Emma dear ? Am I interrupting you ?"

"Not at all, Maggie. Come in." Emma reassured, her tone light and her lips curling into a smile.

"I just wanted to show you the other rooms you might need to use." She waved her hand, inviting Emma to follow her steps. "Here," she opened a door, "it's your bathroom – John and myself will use the other one, so feel free to install all your belongings the way you want ! And here," she entered the tiled room, "you have to press that button before you go in the shower. Otherwise, you won't have hot water." Emma carefully listened to her as she explain the whole thing.

They continued their tour of the house, Maggie clarifying everything. When they were done, Maggie grabbed the remote and finished by explaining to Emma how the TV was working. "Okay ?" Maggie was all smiling, her question full of concern – she really wanted Emma to enjoy as fully as possible her stay – but also full of kindness – as always.

Emma finally came back to her room, checking at her cellphone. _Two missed calls... from Regina_. _God, already ? She has just arrived in Ireland and her editor was already harrassing her ? That woman ! … Or maybe she just wanted to know how was her flight. With Regina, you never know. So, you have to be wary. Anytime_. She took her phone in her hands and listened to her voicemail.

_**'Hello miss Swan. How was your flight ? I hope you enjoyed it as much as you are now enjoying your host family and Dublin. Don't forget to work on the sequel of your novel though. Kids are in a hurry to know the rest of the lives of your Fairy Tales characters. And kids are impatient. I'm looking forward to hearing from you. Regards, Regina Mills.'**_

Emma fell on her bed, face against the pillow, and sighed deeply. The simple fact of hearing the voice of her editor through the phone had made her feel exhausted. At least, she wanted to enjoy her very first day out of America. _She deserved it_.

She remained silent for a while – minutes, hours, she didn't even know – just listening to sounds of the city, or Maggie dishing some kitchenwares. Her stare was stuck toward the window, spying the outside.

Cars and buses passed along the street, stopping when the trafic lights turned red, allowing the pedestrians to cross the road quickly. On Saturday, lots of kids and young people were hanging out and their laughters pierced through the window and warmed Emma's mind. She hadn't for a far too long time.

* * *

His head was laid against the window of the train. When he had gotten on the Dart, he had sighed in relief of the familiar feeling. Taking the train was nothing for the most of people, but when you have missed your city, you've missed all of it. So, taking the intercity train to come back home was part of it.

He smiled when he ran along Dublin stadium. How many afternoon or evening had he spent there with Eric and Ariel, yelling at their favorite team ? Whichever it was. He was fond of sport. And Eric was too. After all, Eric was watching every single rugby or gaelic football match. They have always been good in sport in their family.

And as great as Jefferson and Whale where, they didn't like sport, so Killian was sure he had gotten fat enough by now. Tomorrow, he would take his brother to the gym, while Ariel would swim, as she always did. _The Little Mermaid_. That's how Eric and Killian had gotten used to calling her since their young age. She was such a good swimmer ; gracious, thin and soft, melting with the water until her body and the fluid almost turned into one element.

Soon enough, his thought were interrupted by the informatic voice indicating the name of the next station. _Oh, how familiar was this name_.

He had arrived in Dublin south suburbs. Blackrock. He marched along the green park and reached the bus stop near the Blackrock College. He had never intended to this College. Far too expensive. But he was always amazed by the hugeness of the area. Most of the park was hidden by high trees, but he could discern the main building and the castle. How many schools had their own castle ?

Not the one he had intended. A correct one. He had had a good education, kind teacherd and great results. And when he had answered the famous question _'What do you want to do when you're older ?_', he had been despised.

_Artist. _

_Such a beautiful job._

But people don't understand that, because you can't be sure to earn enough, unless you end up very famous. Only brave people could take the risk. It's not a random desire. It's a vital one. You're born artist, or you can't be one. Of course, if you work enough, you can become an artist. But the most brilliant one don't need to improve ; Art runs in their veins, hot and passionate.

Hot and passionate, what a very good combinaison to describe Killian. And not only about Art. With Milah, he had been hot and passionate. He had truly loved her, she was his sunshine, the light of his days. But their story wasn't as naive as it seems, and Killian had always been ashamed of that part. But at this time, it didn't matter. He was in love with her.

He had accepted her darkness, and she had agreed with his. They had shared everything. But one day - which had begun like any other day - Milah's heart stopped. He wasn't by her side at this time, he was drawing in a street of Dublin, trying to earn some money. And when he had come back home, he had found her body laying next to her bed.

He couldn't believe his eyes this day. His heart missed a beat - or maybe more than one - when he had approached her. He was startled, paralysed, unable to speak, to cry and to think correctly. He had gripped her shoulders, and shaken her, still holding at the hope that she was alive, just asleep and that she had fell from the bed.

But she hadn't.

She was _dead_.

After that, not even Ariel and Eric had been able to stop him from falling into depression. He had stopped to draw and paint for a long time. He wasn't in mood to. He barely eat, he didn't see anyone but his brother and his woman. He barely talk too.

When Killian was young, he was the most adorable and cheerful kid. He was amazed by the slightest thing, sparks glowing in his eyes. He smiled and laughed everytime he could. But unfortunately he hadn't been spoiled by life. There had been the boat accident when he was ten and now this...

Her dark curly hair, her ocean-blue eyes and slender form. He could never hear again her soft and charming tone, and he could no longer feel her smile against his lips. He could never kiss her again. He could never peck and chuckle against her neck, her hand stroking his chest, despite the clothes between their skins.

_What had he done to deserve this ?_

Since then, he had closed his heart. He didn't feel anything. He didn't want to. He had lost so much. He couldn't stand to lose anyone else. And, as he couldn't do anything but love Ariel and Eric, he was constantly fearing to lose them too. He'd rather die if it happened. He had lost most of his friends, they had become acquaintances now. The darkness caused by her absence had grown every day since, and he couldn't – or didn't want to – stop it. It was part of him now, and Eric and Ariel had somehow understood it.

That's another reason of his trip in America. To think about something else. And it had worked. Until he had come back to Ireland. Now, he was seeing Milah everywhere. She was haunting his thoughts.

Of course, with women, he was still acting seductive and all smiling. Indeed, it was his nature. But he didn't feel. No. He felt nothing for them. It was just reassuring to see them blush ; he hadn't lost his charms. Always good to know.

Thinking of her, he bit his bottom lip and furrowed his eyebrows. _It hurt_. It hurt so much, even after few months.

The bus came and Killian bought a ticket to the driver, before going upstairs on the front seat. That view. _Oh God, why was he acting so nostalgistic ? It wasn't like he had been away from Ireland for this long. Only two months._ Anyway, he felt totally happy to be sat there. He watched carefully all the streets the bus passed in, feeling the movements of the vehicule.

Headphones sending music in his ears, he didn't pay attention to anything or anyone in the bus. He didn't think of anything either. He was just feeling the music and the road. The bus passed along familiar streets and regurlaly stopped, passengers getting out and on the bus. The traffic wasn't heavy at this time, the path wouldn't be long.

After something like 30 minutes ride, he finally lifted up and walked down the stairs of the bus, before pressing the "stop" button. When the driver stopped the bus, Killian saluted him and thanked him. Then there he stood, breathing haevily the scent of home. _Killiney_. Southern suburb of Dublin.

He had always wanted a house, not some kind of apartment. But he couldn't afford to possess one in the center of the city, although he would have wanted. He wasn't rich enough._ Artist_. But the environment of his district was really peaceful and cheerful, so he didn't want to move. He wasn't too far away from the city and this was the lodging he had shared with Milah. No matter how much she haunted him, he could never forget her, and this place was soothing. It still smelt like her.

The bus stop was in front of a park, which he had to pass across to reach his house. Trees high in the sky amply split and green grass running under the crows' claws. On the right of the park was located a "Tesco" supermarket, where he was used to go shopping, and on the other side of the road, there was another park even bigger, and a rugby club.

He opened the front door in quick movements and penetrated into the house. He dropped his bag on the floor of the corridor and plunged on the couch. He quickly fell asleep. He was so tired, and his couch was the best when it comes to be confortable enough to slumber.

He woke up few hours later – it was the early afternoon – and jumped on his feet, spruced. He let his feet carry him to the kitchen and started to prepare some coffee to be utterly awake. He still wasn't used to this quiet home. He remembered Milah deep and lightly laugh. _No, mate. Stop thinking to it_.

He had a shower and changed his clothes before heading outside of the house, closing it and walking to the bus stop. Now, it was time to take Max for a walk. _Max_. This dog was like his baby. Or his nephew, according to the fact that he belonged to his brother. He had seen him grow up. When Eric and Ariel adopted him, he was just a puppy. A bobstail puppy. A furry ball.

So cute.

And they were so in love with their dog that Eric and Ariel decided to call their pub "The Little Puppy", because Eric became an owner at the same time they welcomed Max at home. And the puppy had become the mascot of the most loyal customers.

He traveled across the city to reach his brother's pub. "I'm back !" He claimed as he opened the front door.

"Ah ! Perfect timing, little bro ! Max is waiting for you upstairs !" Eric replied, his lips curling into a smile while his hands were dishing. "Here are the keys ! Bring them back when you're finished to pick him up." He took in his wet hand the keys and threw them to Killian.

"Okay." Killian answered quietly. He passed behind the counter and reached the door leading to their apartment. He could already hear Max bark and jump behind the door, excited by what was coming for him. A walk with his uncle. For sure, Max had recognized Killian smell miles away. "Wow wow ! Calm down mate !" Killian chuckled as he opened the door and ended up on his back, Max licking his face happily.

He pushed the dog away for him and lifted up, stroking Max's head generously. Both of them were happy to see each other, judging by the excitement of Max and the laughter of Killian. He grabbed the leash and hooked it on Max leather collar. Then he closed the door and started to go down, before reapparing in the pub with the mascot – welcomed by few customers who knew him – and giving back the keys to his brother.

He caught sight of Ariel serving people in the back of the pub. She turned her head toward him and Max when she heard her baby bark. Her faced was still bright and shining. She saluted him from where she was and he returned the same wave of his hand.

They headed in direction of Trinity College, where Max could run all his content in the wide green area. Everyone had access to the inner Trinity College, and that was the nearer park where they could have a walk. Max knew through and through the way to Trinity College, because Killian was used to take him there since he was a furry puppy.

* * *

Emma had changed her clothes : she had opted for a sweatsuit. She didn't care of her appearance when she was in a foreign country because she didn't know anyone. She only knew that Killian guy – the seductive bastard – she had met in the plane. But there was no way that she met him again. Not in a city that big.

She had told Maggie that she was going out to run for a while and to visit some parts of the city as well. She had just taken with her her phone and her headphones so she could run at the pace of the music she was listening. Her host had indicated her the parks near from the house and she had chosen the most famous one : the park of Trinity College. She had planned to visit the College at the same time.

_So when the sun is coming up and you go, and there's still so many things you don't know, don't you look back, I've no doubt that I will see you on the road _

She walked toward the campus and started her jogging among the constructions. She didn't pay attention to her steps, she was just following the rythm of her music. Keane. She didn't even know she had this song in her phone, but it fit her mood. She enjoyed the lyrics and she enjoyed the pace. She looked at the buildings of the College and when she reached a corner, a big dog – and a furry one – ran into her and she was about to fall when two strong arms grabbed her, one hand around her waist and the other on her shoulder.

Still startled by her nearly fall, she looked up. _Oh my God_. Her eyes widened when she realized who had caught her. A ample smile spread across his face, even his eyes revealed that at first, he had been as surprised as she still was. _How was this possible ? _She mumbled, eyes blinking apace as she stood up. "H-How ?"

"Well, seems you can't live without me, love." Killian Jones teased, his grin expanding even more. _Love_. She didn't like that pet name _at all_. She frowned her brows, getting more angrier every second.

_Bastard_.

* * *

**So ? What do you think ? Let a review please ! I'd like to know !**

**About Eric and Ariel, we haven't seen them on screen yet, so I don't know if their characters will be loyal to the OUAT ones but I really wanted Killian and Eric to be brothers, because they are quite alike - Disney Eric and Colin O'Donoghue share some physical traits, there is no denying - and I liked the idea of Prince Eric being the brother of Captain Hook, even if this story is an AU. **

**And at the beginning, Milah wasn't suppose to be dead in this story. I wanted her to leave Killian in few chapters but I finally thought that wasn't a good idea because he truly loves Milah, so he couldn't fall in love with Emma in such a short time. So, I decided to make her die of heart attack. This way, he is as broken as he appears in OUAT, so Emma will have to make her way to his heart and show him that he can love again.**

**I hope I didn't do OOC...**

**Don't hesitate to let me know if I made mistakes !**

**Thanks again for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing ! **

**See you next time !**

**PS : I'm looking for a beta (or betas) to read my chapters before I update. Would anyone be interested ? :)  
Thank you !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys ! Here is the update !**

**Thanks to people who proposed me to be my betas ! And thanks finnickfelicis for beta-ing me for this chapter ! **

**Hope you'll like it !**

**__****Disclaimer : The characters and dialogues aren't mine. Only the idea of the AU story.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

"What the hell?" That's the only sentence she managed to say. Too many unanswered questions were going through her mind, she couldn't focus properly. She was still puzzled and surprised by his sudden appearance. From her shock she noticed her headphones fall off her ears, so she picked them up and put them into her pocket. _What are the odds that she had to meet him again in such a big city? _She couldn't believe what just happened.

The bobtail was still running around both of them, barking, and she could guess he was happy of what he had just brought out. _Was it his dog?_ She liked dogs. _No! It's his dog, therefore you don't care. You don't like him._ "What are you doing here?" She snorted, hoping her voice was rude enough to make him go away and avoid his innuendos.

"Well, lass, this is actually my town, and Max," he pointed at the dog, his lips crossed by the hint of a smirk, "wanted me to take him for a walk, so..." He saw her raise an eyebrow defiantly, so he went on. "Max is my brother's dog. I've known him since he was born and he's always loved me." _So confident._ "Since I've been gone for two months, I wanted to take him for a walk in his favorite place. That's all. - Don't worry lass, I'm not stalking you." He quipped with a wide smile and a cocky tone filling his voice, as she remained quiet.

She tried to avoid his intent gaze as much as she could, but she could still feel his marvelous - she had to admit – ocean-blue eyes - so deep that she wagered she could drown into them – directed straight toward her. Clearly her brain decided to fall asleep as she decided to stare at him right back.

_Bad idea._

She couldn't help it. She couldn't stop it. And now, she was trapped. She was falling into the depth of his crystalline pearls. He didn't even blink as he gazed on. It seemed to be a battle between them, both were waiting for the other to crack first and break eye contact.

As if sensing the hostile environment, the dog decides to remind them of his presence. Max-that was his name as she recalls Killian telling her. _Thanks, buddy,_ she thought. She carefully studied the barking fur ball; she loved bobtail. And this one seemed happy, nice and healthy. Killian's brother must take great care of his dog. Compared to the dogs she grew up with, which were usually old or ill, this one was full of life.

Killian had loosened Max's leash when they reached the park. He knew that his friend wouldn't go far from him; he was too pleased to have him back. He had hopped around him, cheery barks spilling out of his mouth, and running to a wooden stick, willing Killian to throw it away so he could bring it back.

Killian knelt and caught Max's head, rubbing it profusely while a laugh came from the depth of his throat, bright and strong. Emma couldn't help but look at him. She felt her heart tighten when she heard his laugh. _What was that?_ He had a beautiful smile – she couldn't deny it – and his laugh probably caused a lot of women to fall for him. _Seducer_.

Finally, after a long moment of silence where she fought the urge to flee from him, she heard him ask, "So, lass, what are you doing here?" Uh. Judging by her sweat suit, he added. "Jogging were we?"

She wanted to tell him to fuck off. She didn't want to answer his inquiry. _Or did she want to?_ She felt sick. She no longer knew what was going on with her head. She felt lost. The words came out of her mouth before she could stop them. "Wonderful deduction Sherlock." She went on with a smirk on her mouth. "However did you find out?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you're all sweaty." He replied, his voice flirtatious as he leaned forward until he was so close to her that he could whisper in her ear. "And, lass, I must acknowledge: I like it."

"You're disgusting." Emma snorted as she pushed away from him quickly. _Innuendos. Flirtation._

Bastard.

She really couldn't stand this guy. _Of all the people here, why did she have to run into him?_ Even in Ireland, the country of luck, she was unlucky. _Fuck it_. She didn't want to be seen in such an embarrassing position with a guy she had just met the night before, in a fucking plane flying toward Dublin, where she knew no one and she didn't want to get to know anyone like this _Killian Bastard Jones_.

She started to walk forward, pushing him in the shoulder with her hand as she tried to escape his presence. He was too much. As he turned his head toward Emma, she thought she saw a spark of an apologetic look flashing in his eyes. But she wasn't sure. "Emma..." He tried, stroking the back of his head, embarrassed.

"What?" why she answered him when she wanted to get away from him, she'll never know. _Oh God, why was she acting so foolish?_ She caught his eyes with hers and turned back her head, showing her annoyed face and rolling her eyes.

"Have you already visited Trinity College, Swan?" He hesitated, but she was sure she could discern his incessant smirk ghosting his lips. "I know this place like the back of my hand, you know."

"Oh how sweet of you, Jones!" She said with a fake smile, blinking her eyes like a princess. "Such a gentleman! - But no thank you. I'm gonna continue my jog; alone. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"Swan." He cut her, his hand grapping her forearm. "Come on. It won't be long." Max's jaunty bark joined his curious beg. _No, Emma. You're not falling for this. Don't go with him. You can't stand him, remember?_ But for the sake of being nice, she accepted his request. "Okay. Few minutes then." _Oh my God, whyyyy Emma? Seriously? You're irretrievable when it comes to this guy._

He genuinely smiled when he heard the answer and she rolled her eyes. _Stop that fucking smile, you bastard_. When the dog understood that Killian and Emma were going to visit the inner park of Trinity College, he started to run forward and came back with a stick, offering it to Emma, waiting for her to throw it away for him.

And she did. She smiled when she saw Max running hurriedly; fur plated because of the speed and tongue out, deep breaths echoing in the air. "You like dogs, don't you?" Killian asked, spying her from the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah, I do. They're great." She didn't add anything else; she didn't want to talk about her past with him. She didn't _trust_ him. She never would. Because after this tour, she wouldn't see him again; _Never_. "More than most of humans." The hint in her voice was clear as the stared at him, frowning.

"Oh? Is that so, Swan?" He cocked an eyebrow, a wide smile spreading across his lips and a dark chuckle escaping them abruptly. "You think I'm not worth Max?"

"I think you're an ass, Jones." She confessed. She bit her bottom lip, wondering if he would answer back.

"Well, that makes things clear at least." He retorted softly. He didn't seem angry, or miffed. "Here, is the psychological building." He pointed with his finger. "And here, is the physical one." They remained quiet as they walked back through the park, so he could show her the other constructions.

Max kept bringing back the wooden stick for Emma or Killian, hopping and running happily, as he explained to her the function or subjects students were taught about in the several wings of the buildings. He showed her the big library where there remained a copy of "The Book of Kells". She discovered all she needed to see, according to Killian's words.

He was very interesting to listen to. He described perfectly the architecture of the buildings, the History of the College and even from Ireland. "How do you know all that?"

"History was my favorite subject at school; along with drawing." He acknowledged. They walked up the steps of the stairs and Emma's foot missed one, so she started to fall – again, but this time, it wasn't Killian's or Max's fault – but Killian grabbed her and held her tight against him as she was struggling the almost-hug. "It's about bloody time!" He smirked as he took some of her hair in his hand and put them behind her ear, his other hand at her waist.

_Why does he always have to add those annoying comments? More importantly, why am I still surprised he would?_

"Get off of me." She hissed as he let her go. _But why are you still following him if you can't bear him? God Emma! Are you under a spell or something? Don't act like the fool you are now_. But she didn't run away, she didn't shout at him. She remained quiet, stepping just behind him, letting him lead the way. Something deep inside her seemed to want to be near him, even when she wanted to run away. _Emma, you're miserable,_ she kept reminding herself but she couldn't help it, and that was becoming stressful.

When they exited Trinity College and stood on the sidewalk of Dame Street, Emma saw Killian catching the dog and attaching the leash to his collar, to be sure he wouldn't flee – even if they all knew he wouldn't. "Come here, mate. That's a good dog." He stated, stroking gently the upper head of his friend. Finally, he lifted his head toward her and when their gazes locked, he said. "Well, lass, tour's over. - Care to join me for a drink?" He asked.

_Oh God_. She had been sure he would ask for more when she had agreed to visit Trinity College. And now, here they were. "No, Jones." She managed – softly enough - to say 'no' to him. _Good. Now, say 'goodbye' and leave_. But she didn't add anything else. Her mouth went dry.

"Oh, that's a pity really, lass." He shrugged as he began to pull Max in the street. "Well then, as I said this morning, have a nice stay in Ireland." He finished before heading towards the direction of Temple Bar, as she remembered.

"Thank you, Jones- Goodbye." She looked at him until she could no longer discern Max's tail and Killian's butt, swallowed by the crowd of people. _Oh my God. Really? 'Killian's butt'?_ She rolled her eyes and slapped herself internally. What was wrong with her?

She bit her bottom lip nervously. She was still in her sweat suit; she didn't want to go to Temple Bar dressed this way. She ran a few meters before he was in sight once again. "Wait! Killian!" She exclaimed, trying to catch his attention. Or Max's. _Wait. Don't call him Killian, it's 'Jones', Jones suits him._

He raised an eyebrow as he heard the delicious sound of his name going out of her mouth. "Yes, Swan?" He asked, his expression a mix between an 'I-knew-you-would-follow-me' look and a surprised one.

His stare melting into her eyes as she approached him until they were standing one meter apart from each other. Once again, her verbal diarrhea decided to strike. "Look. I think you're an ass, a seducer. And a bastard that I don't want to trust." _Well done Emma, how tactful_.

"Well, Swan, if you came back to confess that, you didn't have t-"

"Just listen." She cut him. "But, the fact is that I don't know anyone else here, in Ireland, except my host, of course. And I only have a week here. I have to visit as many places as I can, because if I don't, my life will turn even crappier – _as if it was possible. -_ So I need your help." She ended. She really didn't like the idea of begging for help. She had always succeeded in everything on her own. She was a loner.

Because everyone she had ever cared about had fled or died.

But, here, it was only for a week. And she couldn't stand this man. So, there was no chance she could care about him.

"Well, lass, it seems that you don't really like me, so I don't know why I would accept your request, as much as I love women kneeling and begging before me." He retorted. A cocky smile spreading as he considered her demand. "But, as I am a gentleman, I'll let you think about it. You might regret it, especially since you can't even stand me." He paused, taking out his phone and leaning a hand forward. She didn't understand at first, but when he finally asked her to lend him her phone, she drew it out of her pocket and gave it to him.

"Here, _love_." He tapped something on the screen of her phone. "I'll leave you the address of the pub where you'll find me from now till late evening today. Come to the pub and meet me there. We will examine your query once more. But let me warn you, _love_, from the moment I enter your life for good, there is no coming back." And with those final words, he gave her her phone back, saluted her with a bow of his head and stepped toward Temple Bar, disappearing in the crowd, followed by Max.

She stood there for a while. His last words had worried her. She had acted on a whim. But he hadn't accepted. _Good._ If she changed her mind, there was no problem. His non-acceptance had quite surprised her. She thought he would be pleased to continue touring her around. But her amazing tact must have cooled him down.

When she decided to come back to Maggie's, she was still thinking about his last words. What did he really mean? Was he actually some kind of pervert, desperate and wanting? Will he try to seduce her? _He already has_. But after all these years, Emma had built thick walls around her heart, unwilling to let someone in again. She had sworn not to fall naïvely for someone else. She wouldn't tolerate to be left behind again.

So, that wasn't the point.

If he was getting too sultry, she could still punch him in the face. That wasn't a big deal. She had already done that to the one-night-stands wanting for more.

She didn't want a romance.

She didn't _need_ a romance.

She sped up her gait, wanting to change her clothes as soon as possible. Maybe she didn't need romance, but she definately needed a shower; for both her physical and psychological comforts. Under the pouring water of the shower head, she will have time to think about the deal she was – perhaps – going to make with the _basta_-Killian. If she was going to ask him again, she should get used to calling him Killian – or Jones - and not 'bastard' even in her mind.

She pulled the door open. "Maggie? It's me, it's Emma, I'm home!" She informed her cheerful host of her presence. Emma heard the steps of the old woman leaning toward her from the kitchen.

"Oh you're back child! Good. How was you run? Did you enjoy Trinity College?"

"Oh yes, yes. It was great! I saw the outside of the buildings and maybe I'll go back to check the inside another day." Emma replied with a kind and polite grin. "Would you mind if I have my shower now?" She asked, popping up an eyebrow as she did.

"Of course not, sweetheart. As I told you: Make yourself at home." Maggie brightly smiled, turning her back to Emma and started to reach the kitchen, when she remembered something and turned towards Emma again. "By the way, dear, will you be home for dinner?" She inquired.

Emma paused. If she wasn't going to the pub to meet Killian, she would probably stay at 'home', but if she joined him in Temple Bar, she didn't want her to cook her something she wouldn't eat. "No, sorry. I think I'll eat in town, I'm going to join some people I met during my visit at the College." She had made her decision. '_No coming back' from now_. She would ask him again to spend an entire week with him and friends, like a parasite holding tight to his prey.

And she hated that feeling.

But she also needed to visit a lot of places and meet as many people as she could in such a short time. She needed inspiration. That's why she had come to Ireland. She didn't want to start a relationship, she didn't want to make friends, she just needed to find something that was worth writing about it.

And that Killian-guy or his friends might be interesting. Maybe he was acting like some kind of fairy tale character she could include in her next novel. Maybe that Irish cocky asshole was the light of her inspiration; her muse. And perhaps, thanks to him, she could come back to Boston and start to write another story, better than the first one and Regina would be happy enough not to stalk her everyday and push her into work.

She slid inside the shower after she had undressed herself. She turned the heat on, waiting for the falling drops of water to get hot so she could go under the spray and enjoy the stay. She closed her eyes as the water streamed around her, enveloping her naked body and making it feel somehow protected. She could feel the pressure of her liquid armor against her skin and it sometimes sent chills through her spine.

The peaceful state of well-being enabled her to free her thoughts. Was she doing the right thing? Well, maybe his friends were less confident and wouldn't act like a pro-seducer all the time. Then again they could be worse. At this time, she didn't know, but she didn't have a choice. He had to take her away all around Ireland, explaining and showing her all the marvels of the country.

_Maybe he acts this way with women, because he doesn't know them. Maybe he really is a gentleman – as he claims he is._ Maybe he could be nice to her, in any way but the loving one.

* * *

"We're back!" Killian proclaimed as he stepped inside the pub, the door slamming in a thud. He caught sight of his brother, serving a couple of young people on the left side of the pub. "And Max really enjoyed the ride! Have you even taken him for a walk since I left?" He teased, as he approached Eric and silently asking for the keys of his lodging, his arm leaned toward his brother's pocket.

Eric retorted with a smile, peering at his brother and mocked. "He isn't the only one who's enjoyed the walk. Who could you have met to be in such a happy mood?" His grin grew wider as he acknowledged he had touched a sensitive point in his brother's mind. "Touché."

"Not even close," Killian winked briefly and went on, "It just feels so good to be back home. I've missed my dog and I've missed the atmosphere of the City."

_Liar._

"If you say so..." They really were into teasing each other in the Jones' family. They always have been and always will be. It was a big part of the personality of the two brothers. Even when one of them was in a dreadful mood, they can also smile and mock the other, despite all the horrible things passing in their lives. And thank God, they had always been there for each other. Every time they had been in need.

Eric let go of the urge to keep teasing his brother. He would know the truth soon enough. "Here's the keys." His hand had thrown the silver pieces of metal toward Killian, who was now heading toward the back door, leading to Ariel and Eric apartment. As he climbed up the stairs, he heard Ariel's voice calling him out from the counter. "And please, Killian, could you feed Max? Thanks sweety!"

"Aye!" He slightly answered her request. "Which kind of croquettes?"

"The purple bag! It must be in the bottom drawer, near Max's bowl."

"Found it." Killian finally exclaimed as he poured the dog food in his plate. It smelt weird. How can dogs even eat that? He stroked Max as the furry ball bowed his head and started to eat. Every single chew was audibly heard. He smiled at the sight of the dog's shaking tiny tail. This animal was really happy for _nothing at all_.

After he checked he had correctly closed the main door, he made his way down, entering the pub once again, submerged by the scent of alcohol spreading all around him. This was certainly one of the things he loved most on Earth. Even if he – and Eric – hadn't been spoiled by life, he still had some things he couldn't live without. And spending time in the pub, overwhelmed by alcohol, hoarse laughter, and drinking mates definitely was one of them.

He found himself behind the counter, helping his brother and Ariel serve the customers, and sometimes pouring some black stuff in a pint for himself. It felt like gold burning his lips and warming his inner core. This drink was blessed. It was a gift.

Finally, Killian sat down, thinking about _her_. S_hould he accept her demand?_ After all, he had just met her, and he had tried to seduce her as he always seduced women. _Why would she be any different?_ Plus, she didn't like him, she made it clear. She just wanted to use him for God knows what. _Why did she want to visit Ireland so badly in such a short time?_ He brought the pint to his lips, savoring the feelings of the liquid marvel on his tongue and down his throat.

And maybe, maybe she wouldn't even come. She had completely acted without thinking. He was not a fool. She was a tough lass, he couldn't deny it. He could read her like in an open book. Her eyes gleamed of strong will and deep loneliness. She was a lone wolf, she had deserted her pack. Or maybe she never had one. He wondered about the last sentence, eager to know. But perhaps he would never know. If she decided not to come – and he wouldn't blame her for that – He would still be in the blur about her.

_But why did he want to get to know her so much?_

His train of thought was cut by _her_ entrance. She had come and now, she was approaching him, her eyes peering at him and her steps determined. She took the stool next to him and closed her eyes, frowning. She set her elbows on the counter, eyes still tightly closed and hands stroking firmly her temples. He thought that she was choosing her words very carefully. "Look, maybe this is a bad idea, but I-" She paused, opening her eyes and meeting his stare."I really need you to help me visit a lot of places. I have to find inspiration and -"

"Inspiration for what, love?" He cocked an eyebrow, licking his lips, curious.

"My job." She stated, her voice resigned – she didn't seem willing to tell him anything about her life, but something in her mind appeared not to agree with her. "I'm a writer." She thought she had told enough, so she stopped talking, waiting for him to say something back. _Please, don't ask about what I write..._

"Aye. So, why don't you visit Ireland by yourself? I thought you didn't like me, and you certainly don't want to spend a whole week with me." He smirked, his tone bright and cynical at once.

"Yeah… that's true." She pursed her lips sharply. "But you know Ireland like the back of your hand I bet. And I can judge by your ability to outface people that you're familiar with artistic jobs. And if you can discern what is interesting from what's not, you might be able to help me." She replied, with the tone he used in his previous sentence.

"Point taken." His smirk widened from ear-to-ear at her statement. But she wasn't the only one able to read the other like an open book. He could do it too. "But you seem to be quite a lone wolf. You wouldn't like to be bothered by such an outrageous man, would you?" He paused. She had reacted at the sound of _lone wolf_, embarrassed. Good. Let's dig this part of her a bit. "Why did you come to Ireland all on your own ? Don't you have friends? Or family?"

"Just tell me if you're in or not." Okay, now she was avoiding his questions. _Interesting_. Okay. He was _really curious_ about her. Why would a beautiful woman like her, with bright hair, be so dark in the inside? What kinds of things in her life had she been through? He'd like to know. And he will. Because like it or not he will read her. "And if you're not, well, I'll find someone else."

She knew she wouldn't. If he answered with a 'no', she wouldn't ask somebody else because she didn't know anyone else – except Maggie, but she couldn't ask Maggie to travel all over Ireland because of her age. She would visit other towns and cities on her own, following her instinct. But she didn't know anything about the most marvelous places to visit in Ireland. That's why she _needed_ him, even if she hated to admit it.

Silence fell between the two of them, contrasting with the noise filling in the pub. Noise that they didn't even really noticed, because of the tension growing between them. Tension on his side because he was still trying to read her, and she was tense because she was waiting for his answer. Finally, he parted his lips, about to answer. "Well, love," _Oh God, don't call me love..._ She rolled her eyes slightly, "what will you offer me in exchange, if I accept?" Even if in his deep core, he didn't want anything but getting to know that impossible woman, a deal was a deal and he wanted her to know that he wasn't doing this for free.

She sighed heavily, looked down at her feet, avoiding his gaze, and then lifted them back to his head. "Anything you want." She had spoken quietly, the words escaping her lips in a whisper, as if she wasn't afraid of the consequences of what she had just said.

"Well, that seems interesting." He licked his lips with delicacy. _Pervert_. "I'll find out later what I'll ask of you." He winked at her. "So, lass, I think we have an agreement! I'm in." He had at last said the words she wanted – or craved?- to hear. This time, her sigh sounded bright and full of relief.

"Good." She smiled kindly. "Thank you, Jones." She looked really happy. "So, see you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow." He repeated as softly.

She had stood up and was about to leave when a voice deterred her attention. "Good evening, miss. Can I serve something for such a graceful princess?" _What the hell?_ For a second, she thought that Killian had said this. The voice was so alike. When she turned toward the guy who the voice belonged to, she nearly jumped of surprise. The voice wasn't the only thing that looked alike Killian's. This guy had to be Killian's brother.

"Oh no, thank you. I was just about to leave." She urged a polite smile.

"Come on, Swan. If you want to visit Ireland, you should start by staying in a pub until the closure, at least once during your stay, you know." Killian had spoken. He had waved his eyebrows up and down, the same tireless smile crossing his mouth.

"You two... know each other?" The bartender asked, visibly surprised.

"Eric, this is Emma Swan. I met her on the plane last night. - Emma, this is Eric Jones, my brother." _Well, thank you, you're so alike, I really couldn't figure it out by myself,_ she thought. He turned his head toward his brother. "She asked me if I could take her around Ireland to visit the marvels of our country."

Eric cocked an eyebrow at this statement. But he didn't raise it as his brother always did. No. He wasn't teasing. He was just surprised. "Well, Emma, you didn't choose the best tour guide of Ireland, that's for sure." He mocked his brother and bowed when Killian threw him a towel, a derisive laugh coming out of his mouth.

"Don't listen to him, Swan." Killian retorted, his tone still hinting the tremor of the laughter he had just let escape few seconds ago. "Oh and this is Ariel. My brother's girlfriend." He pointed at the lovely red-haired and blue-eyed woman approaching them quietly, her lips parted in a warm smile. "He doesn't even know how lucky he is. He doesn't actually deserve her." He had whispered, but Eric had listened to him and Killian took the towel violently in the face.

"And... head shot!" Eric lifted his arms up in triumph. Emma sighed and smiled. They were so childish those two. Poor Ariel. She didn't even know her, but she was sorry that she had to bear them.

Ariel sat on a stool next to Emma, the genuine and yet simple smile still on her features. "Hi Emma. How are you? Are you enjoying your stay?" She tilted her head on the side, waiting for the blonde to answer.

"Well, I just landed this morning and I didn't do anything but running into Killian twice in less than 24 hours so..." She smiled politely, her eyes flickering toward Killian, still fighting with his brother, their laughs echoing in the now very deserted pub. What time was it? 10p.m? And she didn't feel hungry at all this time? Now that she thought about it, her belly started to gurgle.

"Seems like you're hungry." Ariel stated; her face still bright and kind. "Have you planned anything for dinner?"

"I thought I could buy something in town." Emma replied softly.

"Or you could join us!" Emma tilted her head toward Eric, who had just proposed her to have dinner with them. As she remained quiet, he went on. "Since you'll spend time with Killian this week, we could plan where you're going to visit around a table, don't you think so Killy?"

"I already told you not to call me _Killy_." Killian retorted; his brows frowned. His features softened and he started. "Well, this isn't a bad idea actually." But Emma wasn't convinced. "Come on, lass. Your belly clearly needs to be replenished and we have to draft the week. I thought you were in a hurry to find your inspiration."

"Yeah. Yeah I am."

"Perfect! Then stay a bit with us, until the closure. And then, we will have a proper dinner upstairs, in our apartment." Eric finished. A shining grin had curled on his mouth as he spoke. "I hope you like potatoes." He laughed.

Someone had told her that Irish people loved potatoes. Seems to be true. But it didn't matter at all; she was fond of potatoes; however they were cooked. She nodded to inform the three of them that there was no problem.

"So, why did you come to Ireland?" Ariel was curious. She couldn't blame her: a mysterious girl from Boston, taking the plane toward Dublin for a week, meeting her almost brother-in-law as she did so, and running into him once again in Trinity College few hours after that, Ariel really had a good reason to be inquisitive.

Eric and Killian had walked to the other side of the pub, cleaning the empty tables and stacking the dirty dishes. Emma felt somehow safer with Ariel than with Killian. She had no idea why; maybe because she wasn't being pushy. "I'm a writer. I recently wrote a novel called 'Once Upon A Time' where I relate the life of every Fairy Tale character we have ever known. Like Snow White, Prince Charming, The Evil Queen, and so much more." She precised, her heartbeat increasing its pace when she noticed that Killian and Eric were now listening to her too.

She gulped. "It was quite surprising, but people really seemed to like my book. And now, my editor – Regina – is ordering me to write the sequel. I had no idea what characters I could add to the story and Boston was getting more overwhelming every day so I decided to fly to Ireland for a week to find inspiration. - So, here I am." She ended, parting her lips in a shy smile.

"Aye, that's great! You must be very talented." Ariel cheered. "I'd like to read your book. I think I'll go to the library tomorrow." She added with a wink and a kind tone.

They continued to talk about this and that; until the last customers left the pub so Ariel and Eric could close the main door and pull the metal mesh down. Eric clapped his hands together and started to rub them one against the other before exclaiming in a determined tone. "Now, let's have dinner!"

* * *

**Review ? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**We did it my friends ! It's today !  
Our Captain is back, the Magic is back and the CaptainSwan is sailing !  
I can't wait ! Few hours ! **

**Well, technically, in France, it will be 2a.m when the episode will be available so I'll have to wait tomorrow to see it ! :(**  
**But still : I can't wait !**

**Anyway, here is the new chapter my dear !**  
**Thank you for favoriting, following and reviewing ! Always pleased to see that you like my story !**  
**Enjoy the reading !**

******__****Disclaimer : The characters and dialogues aren't mine. Only the idea of the AU story.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

The four of them were now sitting around the table at a fair distance. The living room was lighted by a comfortable and warm lamp which was illuminating the room from above them. Emma had observed the rooms as she entered the lodging. It wasn't very huge, but still cozy and welcoming.

Emma had seen Max when she arrived and she had affectionately ruffled the fur of his head. He had shaken his tiny tail in reply and then, he had moved toward a dark room. Emma had guessed it was Ariel and Eric's bedroom because she had been able to discern the shape of a bed. After that, the four of them had heard Max snore, and had happily laughed at his sound.

But now, Emma had her hands placed on her lap and was looking down. She felt uneasy. She was biting her bottom lip with embarrassment. She felt like she was interrupting a sort of family reunion. She didn't like the feeling.

Killian and Eric, sitting face to face were sharing some stories of Killian's friends who he had just spent a lot of time with in America. Wide smiles on their lips, their laughter echoed from the conversation as they remembered some funny memories of their youth. Ariel was listening to them, a pleased grin on her lips too.

It was awkward to be here. They had invited her, and she had accepted but now she was drowning because she felt so out of place. She felt like they didn't even notice her. But she couldn't do anything, because if she did, it would be very impolite. Just listen to them Emma, maybe you'll laugh even if you don't know who or what they're talking about.

But suddenly, Ariel stood up, walked to the kitchen and invited Emma to join her. When the two women reached the kitchen, Emma found out that Ariel was embarrassed as well. "Look Emma, I know we've only known each other for a few hours, and I know it must be very awkward for you to be sitting there in the middle of a family reunion, but," _Oh my... Could she read my thought?_ "I don't want you to feel constrained. You're here to enjoy the dinner."

"I am, don't worry Ariel." Emma half-smiled at her new 'friend' – if she could call her that. "I perfectly understand. Killian just got back, it's totally normal that you want to share stories with him." She continued, not wanting Ariel to feel as embarrassed as she was by the whole thing.

"Good." Ariel sighed and added in a whisper. "But, still, I'll try to start a new conversation, just so you could be part of it." She insisted, her genuine smile spreading on her thin and red lips, as always. "Don't want you to feel rejected. I mean, you just got here." A brief laugh spilled out of her mouth. "Here, can you help me bring that into the dining room? Thanks." She gave Emma a still hot platter filled with some crackling cooked meat and fried potatoes.

Emma slightly licked her lips as the smell invaded her nose and the heat of the plate started to warm her hands. "Watch out, it's still hot. - Here, take this." Ariel handed her a kitchen towel so she could place it between her hands and the platter to avoid getting burn. Ariel moved in the kitchen, grabbing some spices, salt and pepper and took the lettuce out of the fridge. She then informed Emma that she could walk out of the kitchen toward the dining room.

* * *

The girls disappeared in the kitchen, while both Eric and Killian turned their heads toward them until they were out of sight. Then Eric peered back at Killian, his blue pearls locking with his brother's. "I knew it." He urgently said, a cocky and teasing smile spreading across his features, and his eyebrows going up and down in quick motions.

"Knew what?" Killian gritted. He knew what his brother wanted to say, but he pretended otherwise. He didn't want to talk about it. Not now. His brother was about to tease him, and he didn't want him to. He didn't even realize what he was talking about.

"The reason why you were so happy when you came back from the park." Eric answered, still confident of the knowledge he had on his brother. He knew him for about 30 years now. Killian couldn't hide anything from him, no matter how much he wanted to. "You said you were just glad to be back in Ireland, but I could swear there was something else; wasn't hard to figure it out. But I couldn't think of a reason, even in my wildest dreams." He paused, now his voice was genuine and he furrowed his brows as he went on. "I never thought you could open up again."

Killian looked at him, blinking. A deep laughter was now escaping his lips as he couldn't believe what his brother had just said. "Jesus Eric! Seriously? - Are you drunk bro? Because you're fucking hilarious right now, and that usually happens when you're intoxicated." How can his brother even think that? He had met a random blonde girl the night before, he had flirted with her as he had with all the other women but even if he was extremely curious about her, he was not 'opening up again'. How could he? It had been only few months.

_Only months._

Not even _years_.

And he was pretty sure he wouldn't 'open up' his heart again before decades – if he ever does open up again. He wasn't even certain. He was so screwed now. He had always been a mess, but the loss of Milah did not help at all. People say 'the heart is a mess'. Well, those people obviously haven't met Killian, because his was far worse than a mess now. Had he deserved all this shit? His heart was completely broken, and once it's broken, it can never be fixed.

Pieces of darkness still haunted the space that once held his heart. He remembered kneeling, with Milah dead in his arms. It seems that void and darkness were the only things remaining. So, why would he open up since he has nothing inside to offer? For now – and for the upcoming years – he had to heal as much cracks as he could and try to find a way to lighten his core. Really, he wasn't opening up, he was just curious about her. That was what their deal was about.

He didn't want a romance.

He didn't _need_ a romance.

"You foolish little bro..." As Eric saw Killian frown and grit his teeth, he dropped the topic. "Okay! Okay. You're not opening up, I... misread." He finally said with a defeated sigh and eyes rolling following the words as they came out of his mouth. Killian was acting childish, they both knew it, and he didn't want to make his brother angry.

* * *

Eric was still eyeing his little brother from the corner of his eyes, when Killian looked at Emma and Ariel, coming back from the kitchen, platters in their arms. The big brother saw how Killian's gaze softened as soon as the blonde appeared, so he slightly smiled. _You fool... You don't even realize it yet ._He closed his eyes as the thought of his little brother having a possibility to be happy once again crossed his mind.

"Now that smells delicious!" Killian claimed, licking his lips, eager to start eating the meat and potatoes. "You haven't lost you touch, my dear Ariel!" He added with a wide smile as he presented his plate to Ariel, who was starting to serve.

Emma looked at Killian as she sat down. Her lips were pursed and her eyebrows rose in one quick motion. _Can't he let her sit down before eating? No, of course not._ She rolled her eyes when she saw Ariel pouring the potatoes in his plate. He was lucky Ariel was a nice person who didn't mind serving people before she could even sit down. How impolite...

Killian set his now filled plate before him and grabbed the salt and pepper, spraying some of the white and dark particles in his food. He seized his fork and knife, but waited for the others before cutting his meat. Emma had been quite surprised, because he had been so impatient to have his plate filled that she expected him to start eating before she, Ariel and Eric were even served. _This guy is a whole paradox by himself._

"Bon appétit!" Ariel smiled as she took her fork and knife in her hands. They obeyed her words and leaned down toward their plate, skewering the food with their cutlery. When the crispy potato reached Emma mouth, her eyes widened and then closed as a pleased moan slipped from her lips. She opened her eyes and caught sight of Killian's stare directed toward her, with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk. _What the h-... Oh God, how did her moan sound like?_

Pervert.

Her eyes stared down, breaking the connection with the cocky bastard. Yeah, she couldn't help it. She had to keep trying to call him 'Killian' but he was acting such like a bastard... Anyway, she couldn't look at him when he had this expression crossing his features. She only locked her eyes on his face for few seconds and now, she could feel her cheeks blushing a bit. Stop it Emma! She rolled her eyes and kept eating for a while.

They were silent most of the time, and that was as awkward as when she was listening to them talking about their memories. She wasn't used to seeing Killian quiet. _Wait. You're not used to_ seeing _Killian at all. There's no 'seeing Killian quiet'._ Sometimes, Ariel and Eric started talking about the pub and other random stuff but their conversations were short. Emma felt so embarrassed at some point that Eric noticed from the corner of his eyes. "Are you okay, Emma?"

"I'm fine." She stated; a shy smile on her mouth. She turned to Ariel. "That was wonderful, Ariel, thank you." Ariel thanked her with a beautiful smile showing her white teeth. She then got up and started to clean the table, piling the plates and cutlery, before carrying them toward the kitchen. Emma jumped on her feet to help her.

"Oh no, don't Emma, I'm fine. I'll be back in a second." Ariel informed her, the tone in her voice as bright and benevolent, as usual. This girl was too much. On one hand, you had these childish brothers, who were completely useless, and on the other hand, there was Ariel, constantly moving and serving them. Emma couldn't bear to be in Ariel's position. She would shout at them to help her or to at least do something.

But here they were, sitting and talking. Emma was upset by their behavior but she was their guest, and she knew them for 24 hours or less, so she couldn't pretend to command them, even if she craved to.

She remained quiet, listening to them as husky laughter exited their throats once more. They were so happy. Emma couldn't help but feel sick at the sound. If she wasn't as strong as she was, she would already be in tears. Because she didn't know how it felt like to have a family. A real family who you can talk to or laugh with.

Emma had always felt so _alone_.

But the loneliness had hardened her heart, enough not to start weeping. She had always fought alone, with no one by her side, supporting her. And Killian had guessed that, few hours ago, in the pub. Is it that easy to read her? She had always thought her face was perfectly unreadable. Apparently, it wasn't.

Not for _him_.

She didn't like it. But still, she had asked him to help her. _Help her_. She had never done that. Not even with... No. Not even with the bastard that had ruined her life ten years ago. And since she had fought even harder to reach the top of the pit she had fallen into. She was almost there, she could see the light. It wasn't far.

Lost in her train of thoughts, she hadn't noticed that Killian was facing her with his acute stare and Eric wasn't there anymore. He had ambled toward the kitchen to finally help his wife – or girlfriend, Emma didn't even know, and anyway, that wasn't her business. When she felt the warmth of his gaze turned toward her, she avoided to lock her eyes with his.

She knew he was currently trying to read her despite her attempt to appear blank. But apparently, it didn't stop him from talking. "Well, you don't speak too much, Swan. Why don't you tell us more about you?" The insatiable smirk was lightening his features. "You know, most men would take your silence as off putting but... I love a challenge."

She blinked. _Did he really just ask her to talk about herself that explicitly? Was he serious?_ She had thought he would try to figure it out by just reading her. Maybe he was so eager to know that he didn't want to wait and use his skills to work on her. "Sorry, buddy. Not talking about my past with you. There's just no way."

"Oh... I don't need you to share, actually. You're something of an open book. I just tried to be a gentleman and to save you from hearing how well I can read you." He informed her, his annoying smirk still on his face.

"Oh, is that so Jones? And what can you tell me about my past?"

"Well, let's start with your eyes." He paused, leaning forward over the clean table so that their heads were only a few inches away from each other, looking straight into her eyes, locking hers with his. "You were abandoned."

"Was I?" Emma tried to remain expressionless but she was starting to rattle. _How would he know that? _She noted the confident look in his eyes and allowed herself to ask him a question, because she knew that he was aware to be right on this point. "How do you know that?"

"Like I said: open book." His eyes never flickered as he whispered in a breath. She felt frozen before him, so he explained. "I can see it in your eyes. You have that look. The one people have when they were left alone." He broke their eye connection while speaking. He was also hiding something from her. She would have to find out.

She lowered her eyes when he cut the silence that had fallen between them after his last statement. "Love has been all too rare in your life, hasn't it?" _How dare you, you fucking bastard?_ She clenched her teeth sharply and crossed her arms against her chest. _Will you ever shut up?_ Her stare drifted toward the kitchen. _Why Eric and Ariel aren't back yet?_ She didn't want him to ask _the_ question.

But he did.

"Have you ever been in love?"

She bit her bottom lip, drawing blood and closed her eyelids firmly. What should she say? If she told him to fuck off, he would only be more eager to know. But if she told him the truth... _No._ She would _not_ tell him the truth. _Seriously Emma, don't_. So, she chose the easy way. "No, I have never been in love." Simple, clear and precise.

Unfortunately, Killian Jones didn't seem content with her reply. But he didn't push it, knowing that she wouldn't bear his incessant questioning. It was enough. And Emma felt relief filling her heart when she heard Ariel and Eric come back from the kitchen, with a cake and cups on a tray. They made a cute couple; really. And Emma's not used to say that to lots of people. The only other perfect pair she knew was the one Mary-Margaret and David formed.

She smiled sadly at the thought. She had known Mary-Margaret for a while now. She had been her roommate for almost 3 years when she had met David 5 years ago. When the brunette and the blonde had concluded their deal to live under the same roof, Emma was still a mass of broken pieces and Mary-Margaret had helped her gather them. She was pure kindness. And David was her nice and valiant boyfriend. They loved her so much, and as they were older than Emma, they were the closest thing she had to parents.

Ariel put the tray in the middle of the room and started to cut it in fair pieces. It appeared to be a brownie with cookie dough melted inside. _God, that smelt like heaven_. Ariel was such a talented cook. It's no wonder they own a pub. "That looks great Ariel. Do you serve it down at the pub too?" Emma questioned as Ariel was setting cake in Emma's new plate.

"Oh no." Ariel giggled. "I don't cook for the pub. It's just a hobby. I know Killian loves this cake and I promised him I would bake it when he came back." She gently tapped Killian on the shoulder, as he smiled back at the red-haired woman and thanked her by kissing her hand softly. "I'm a doctor."

"Oh really? I would have wagered you were a cook. You're so talented!" Emma claimed genuinely. "But being doctor is a great job. I would have liked to be one." She tried to hide the bitterness in her voice when she remembered her dream jobs as a youngster. It seemed that Emma really regretted everything in her life. Since she had arrived in Ireland, she was just getting sadder and sadder. _For God's sake, she came here to forget the bad things in her life! Not to remember them._

"Yeah, but it's quite exhausting. That's why I convinced my boss to give me a free-week. It's like holiday, but I work at the pub instead - Which is great, I'm not complaining. I'm with my man and I can see acquaintances I no longer have the time to spend with." Ariel continued. She appeared to be the exact opposite of Emma. Always enjoying life and moving toward the future whereas Emma was stuck in her past, even miles away from Boston and America. She wished she could be like Ariel.

They ate their piece of cake and when Emma finished it, she felt like she was about to explode. She might have been hungry few hours ago, in the pub, but she no longer was. And the meal had been really delicious. She hadn't tasted something that good for so long. When she was in Boston, she always ordered a pizza or takeout, because she didn't have the time and will to cook something. "That was absolutely delicious, Ariel." She affirmed, still licking her lips.

"As usual." Killian added softly, eyeing Emma and then Ariel, sincerely smiling. "Emma is right: it was yummy Ariel. It seems that I have missed your cooking skills too." He licked his lips and teeth teasingly, with eyebrows raised.

After Emma insisted on helping Ariel clean the table and even getting help from the two men, they sat down once more around the table, as Killian disappeared in another room. He came back with a laptop, a sheet of paper and a ball pen in his hands. Show was about to start. "So, let's plan the week. Shall we?"

He sat down between Emma and Ariel and turned on the laptop. "Let's find something inspiring for our dear writer." He added; a true smile ghosting his lips. "Maybe you could start in Dublin because you could visit the city as well."

"Why not. I don't know. _You_ are the tour guide." Emma stated. She tried to appear funny and mocking, but she was sure her anxiety was apparent in her tone.

"Aye, for sure." He winked at her, so she looked at the screen of the laptop, because she knew she'd be blushing if she met his stare and winks for too long. _That's not normal, Emma_, her mind kept reminding her. _Stop acting like that. Control yourself_. "So. I thought that maybe, tomorrow morning, we could start by going to the sports center." When Emma looked at him with a curious look, because she didn't understand the relevance of his proposal, he went on. "For two months, I haven't gone to the gym. Don't worry, Swan. It's only for a few hours, and besides, you can learn a lot of things about people when they're doing sport. It's really inspiring."

"Uh... okay... If you say so." She wasn't convinced. She was about to ask something about their visit in the afternoon but he cut her when she started to part her lips.

"You could go and swim with Ariel, while Eric and I go lift some weights." Killian stared at his brother and then Ariel, who both nodded. They had already told their customers that the pub would be closed tomorrow morning due to Killian's return. Then his eyes came back to Emma, and she nodded to, in agreement. "Tomorrow at 12p.m, we will meet in the pub. What would you like to visit, Emma?"

"Something that I could use for Fairy Tales. I don't know... Jails, landscapes, monuments..."

"Jails?" Killian popped up a brow, as if he was getting curious, a wide smile spreading on his lips. "Then I know exactly where we're going tomorrow: Kilmainham Gaol. North Dublin. You'll find it really interesting." He started to draw a table where he wrote the names of the days and drafted the activities of the morning and the afternoon below.

"Sounds interesting. What is it?" Emma asked.

Killian put a finger up, few inches away from her mouth and started to shake as if to say 'no'. "Sorry, lass, you'll have to wait till tomorrow to find that out. - Great History though. Ireland History." He looked down at the writings on the paper. "What about Tuesday? - Oh I know. In the morning, let's walk in some brilliant Dublin's street and in the afternoon, we could go to County Wiclow. It's not far from here and there's a lot of breathtaking landscapes that you must see at least once in your life."

Emma hid a laugh. He was so in love with his country, it was almost sweet. And so confident about its marvels. Always _so confident_. But this time, it wasn't annoying, it was cute. "Like what?" She urged to ask, nosy.

"So impatient, Swan. I like it." He smirked at her, Ariel and Eric exchanged amused looks. "Then again: you'll have to wait." He winked - again – at her and this time she didn't break the eye connection but she didn't blush either. _Good Emma. Control. Oh no._

"When I was still in Boston, I did some research. I found things like 'The Cliff of Moher' or 'Glendalough'. Do you think we could visit them as well? It sounded interesting." Emma inquired. She didn't even know if these places could help her find inspiration, but they were apparently the most popular places in Ireland, so it had to be marvelous.

"Brilliant idea, Emma!" Eric shouted, smiling. "Those places are worth seeing, no one would deny it."

"Aye. Well, Swan, Glendalough isn't far from Dublin given it's in County Wiclow. We could visit it on Tuesday as well." He wrote on the paper. "As for the 'Cliff of Moher', it's on the West Coast, so maybe it would be better to visit it on Thursday, so you could see all the interesting places we have around Dublin before going all around Ireland, what do you think?"

"Sounds great." Emma nodded and managed to truly smile at Killian. _Is it the first time?_ Well, it was because he currently wasn't acting like an asshole. "What about Wednesday?"

"Calm down, lass – So, Wednesday." His fingers gripped his chin and started to rub his stubble there as he was thinking about their activities of Wednesday. "It's possible that we won't have the time to visit everything interesting in County Wiclow Tuesday, so maybe, instead of being in a hurry and visit everything in a row, we could visit Glendalough one day, come back to Dublin at night and go once again in County Wiclow on Wednesday, so we could visit Powerscourt. You'll see, it's magnificient."

Ariel hadn't spoken since the beginning of this conversation, so she started. "You know, Emma, you won't have the time to visit everything that is worth to be seen in Ireland in one week. Even in one month. We haven't even visited everything yet and we're born in this country. Killian is only going to show you what we know and what we think might inspire you, for your fairy tale." She genuinely grinned at her blonde guest, who smiled back at her.

"Yeah, I know Ariel. Thanks again for everything, the three of you." Emma replied. Their answer was a smile spreading in unison. "So, Wednesday, we're going to visit County Wiclow again and thursday, you'll be my tour guide on the West Coast. And what about Friday?" Yes, she was impatient. The more he told her their tourism activities of the week, the more she felt excited by her stay here, in Ireland.

Killian didn't tell her to calm down as he had always done. No this time, a deep and warm laughter spilled out of his mouth when he understood how excited she was. His laughing ocean-colored eyes locked with her green for a second and a strange wave of emotion – that she couldn't properly discern – roared in her body, chills running through her spine. _What was that_? She had no idea, but it didn't feel odd. It felt soothing.

She saw something flash briefly in his eyes. He hesitated. "I think Friday we could go to Drogheda." He finally said, as he looked at Eric and Ariel with a quite worried look. It was weird; she never thought Killian could ever have this expression printed on his hardened features. "Beautiful place." He added, probably wanting to appear relaxed. "And full of History." She knew he wasn't telling her something and neither were Eric and Ariel.

The four of them remained there, sitting around the table surrounded by an unusual silence, until Ariel broke it to soften the atmosphere. "Emma, would you like some tea? Or maybe a coffee?"

"A coffee would be great." She smiled at her host.

"Killian, coffee with milk I presume? And a dark one for you, Eric?"

"Yes, please." The two brothers replied in unison, their tone still uncertain. What's the matter with them? What was the name of the town again? Drogheda, was it? The two brothers' eyes wavered from each other's face to the floor, their brows a bit furrowed and they were biting their bottom lip still in unison.

Emma felt uneasy, once more. But when Ariel came back with the tray and the drinks, her smile lightening the room, Emma was relieved. The tension running through the brothers' bodies was palpable and Ariel slightly shook Eric's shoulder. He then shook his head and seemed to regain his mind, a sad smile crossing his lips and he leaned up to catch Ariel's lips softly.

Ariel put the tray on the table and offered a cup to Emma and the brothers, before gripping hers and starting to drink. Emma sipped the tasty coffee slowly, wanting to feel every warm drop along her throat and taking the time to smell the hot liquid. Eric quickly drank his cup, before licking his wet lips and then wiping them with the back of his hand. Ariel drank as slowly as Emma.

Killian was still lost in his thoughts. He didn't even notice the cup waiting for him to drink. His glassy eyes were looking down toward the table, his lips thinly parted while his fingers were dancing in slow motions, drawing circles. The confusion was crossing and hardening his features. He looked almost scary.

Emma didn't know where to look. If she looked at Ariel and Eric, she felt uneasy because they were hugging and pecking each other's lips, as if they wanted to ensure each other that everything was okay. And if Emma looked at Killian, she was afraid to feel as lost as he appeared.

Finally, she stood up and whispered, her voice filled with embarrassment. "I'd better go."

"No. Stay." At last, Killian seemed to have regained consciousness. She felt relief spreading in her body. _Wait. Why?_ He jumped quickly on his feet and grabbed tightly – but he wasn't hurting her - her forearm. "We haven't finished yet." He tried to smile but he was so shaken by his proposal to go to Drogheda that he wasn't able to.

Emma wondered why he wanted to take her to Drogheda if that town had such a negative effect on his mood. Why would he want to hurt himself? Was he some kind of masochist?; or maybe a psycho? She didn't know but when she felt his hot skin pressed against her forearm, she couldn't help but do what he asked her to. So she sat down, and he released her arm.

He sat down as well and, biting his bottom lip again, he started. "When are you going home, Swan? Saturday or Sunday night?"

"Saturday night."

"Well, then, do you think we could have the time to visit something on Saturday morning or midday?" His head appeared to have recovered from his confusion, because his voice was normal now. No quivering or unsure words. He titled his head to the side, waiting for her answer.

She quietly considered the question, letting it travel all around her mind, imagining the possibilities. "Hmm... I don't know, because I'll have some packing to do. Maybe in the morning, but I don't think it'll be possible from midday." Her fingers were tapping against the table as she spoke, her eyes meeting Killian's, never breaking the gaze.

"Okay. Well... then I don't know what we could do on Saturday." Killian rubbed the back of his head. "Or, we could," he gulped noisily, as if he wasn't certain of the rest of his sentence, "stay in Drogheda Friday night. We could take two rooms and drive Saturday morning, so we will have the time for all the _stuff_ there."

His voice had somehow cracked when he had said 'stuff'. Emma noticed it and furrowed her eyebrows. She knew that he knew that she knew. _Wait. It's getting complicated._ Anyway, she knew and judging by his face, he was aware of it. He palmed his face with his hands and started to rub his closed eyes. "What do you think, Swan?"

"I think that... I think it's fine. We could sleep in a motel in Drogheda and come back on Saturday morning." She half-smiled, trying to get the usual smile – or smirk – written on his face but she didn't. He was still serious. And she was becoming really curious about Drogheda.

After all, maybe she had amazing instincts. Maybe it had drawn her toward Killian Jones, the Irish bastard, King of Innuendos because he was a tortured soul that could help her find inspiration. She could now see his dark side. But if he was deeply hurt, she was going to act like herself like some bastard, earning money upon his unhappiness. And she didn't like it.

But still, maybe he was her muse.

She checked the time on her watch. Oh my God. 12a.m. Poor Maggie. She would have to explain herself. "Well... thank you for everything. It was great." She smiled at the couple and Ariel came to hug her. Emma wasn't expecting it but she was glad Ariel did, so she hugged her back, her grin still lighting her features. "See you in the morning. Will we meet in the pub before going to the pool?"

Ariel nodded. "Yeah, I think so." She released Emma from her grip.

"It was great to have you home tonight Emma." Eric stated, with a true smile curling his mouth. "And it was nice to meet you."

Emma blushed a bit; she wasn't used to so much kindness. "Nice to meet you too, Ariel and Eric." She then turned her head back to Killian. "Thank you for everything – again – Killian. See you tomor-"

"Actually, I'm not going to let you go back home alone. As you may know, I'm always a gentleman. So I'm going to walk you to your host's house." He leaned toward her and opened the door, inviting her to follow him. When he was about to close the door, he asked his brother. "By the way, is it okay if I sleep on your couch tonight?" His eyes were laughing and his tone was bright. "There are no buses any more at this time. Thanks bro!" He hadn't even waited for Eric or Ariel's answer and closed the door behind him.

They walked down the stairs and arrived in a small street at the back of the pub. There were still some pubs open when they made their way in the city. He told her to stay near him because they might run in to some seriously drunk people and they would certainly bother a woman as beautiful as Emma was.

That was _his_ words.

_Beautiful._

Emma was glad the moon was high in the sky at this time, because this way, he wasn't able to notice how red her cheeks had gotten, even though she had tried to restrain it. She wasn't very good at hiding her embarrassment when he was around. And God knows that she didn't like feeling unprotected, especially from him.

They continued to walk down the streets and circled Trinity College; neither of them talking. Killian had placed his hands in his pockets and Emma was looking down. It was getting cold and a few times, Emma felt chills running along her spine. "Here, Swan. Take this." Killian removed his leather coat, still warm thanks to the temperature of his body and put it around her shoulders.

Emma didn't react. She was too cold to struggle. "Thank you." She smiled at him and held his coat even tighter, its heat covering her. And moreover, she felt safe in it. That was quite strange. Why would she feel protected in his clothes?

"Oh, Swan. You know how to wear men clothes, that's for sure." Killian teased, a smirk widening on his lips and raising his eyebrows. Oh great. The Killian she knew was back. Mister Innuendos. She rolled her eyes and smacked him on the shoulder.

"Pervert." She hissed, wanting to appear miffed or upset and yet she couldn't help but smile at his dirty comment. She rolled her eyes one more time when she spied him licking his bottom lip and wiggling his brows up and down. He was annoying, and he was confident. She knew she didn't like these kinds of guys. _Horndogs_. Blinded with lust.

_How many women has he bedded?_

She didn't want to think about it. Why was she even thinking about it? _It's none of you business Emma. You're just here for a week. You don't care how many one-night-stands he's had. It means that he's not into commited relationships. That's great, because neither do you. End of discussion._ "So, where do you live Swan?"

"Pearse street." She said, pointing it with her finger. They kept walking through the city silently, until she couldn't restrain the question she craved to ask him since they had left Eric and Ariel's apartment. "So... what's the deal with Drogheda?"

_Touché._

Killian froze. Panic filling his eyes, he sadly looked at Emma and started to walk again, increasing his pace, hands deep in his pockets. _Great job Killian. Now she is even more certain that something is wrong with you about that town. _He relaxed his gait and waited for her to join him_._ Closing his eyes when he knew she was looking at him, he said between gritted teeth. "I don't really want to talk about that. Maybe next time."

She didn't insist. She understood he had his darker side and didn't want to talk about it. She wouldn't either if he was the one questioning her. Because she didn't trust him. Maybe he did trust her but it was too painful to talk about that town. Or maybe he didn't trust her either. But still, he was taking her there because there was something in Drogheda that she might be interested in.

They reached Maggie's house a few minutes later. There was still a light turned on and Emma felt incredibly guilty for it; poor Maggie. She peered at Killian who was waiting for her to enter the house before returning to Eric and Ariel's. _Gentleman_. She removed his coat from her shoulders and approached him, half-smiling. "Thanks. Again." She let a brief chuckle escape. She was thanking him, _again_.

Killian took his leather coat and looked intently at her, maybe a bit too intently for her to hold his gaze, as her green orbs were diving into his blue pearls. He tilted his head on the side, before leaning toward her and whispering in her ear. "And it's only the beginning of the week, _love_."

She rolled her eyes, before walking to the door and entering the house. "See you tomorrow, _pervert_." She had teased him with the last word and he knew it. A wide smirk crossed his features and he came closer to the door.

"And you like it." He quipped, his smirk widening." Good night - Emma."

* * *

**So, was it bad ?**  
**Do you like how their relationship goes ?**

**Let me a review please, I'd like to know your thoughts !**  
**Thanks again for everything you guys bring to the story !**

**See you next week !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello dearies !**

**How was your week ?  
Did you enjoy the season premiere ? Because I did ! It was awesome !  
I'm so glad we had CS interactions and I died when Killian told Emma "Actually, I quite fancy you from time to time, when you're not yelling at me." !  
I'll definitely add that quote in an upcoming chapter !**

**And Peter Pan might become one of my fav' characters quickly because I totally loved him in the 3x01 !  
**

**So, about the fic, here is the new chapter !  
Hope you'll enjoy it !  
Thanks again for all the reviews, fav' and follows ! You guys are awesome and so supportive !  
Thanks to finnickfelicis for beta-ing me !  
**

**Enjoy the reading !**

**__****Disclaimer : The characters and dialogues aren't mine. Only the idea of the AU story.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Killian woke up early this day. He'd slept on the couch of Ariel and Eric's apartment and he was pulled out of his dream state by Max, who was licking his face, front paws on the pillow. _Jesus, this dog._ Normally, he'd sleep all night with his owners but Killian was back and Max was still excited by the event.

"Okay mate, wait a second, I'm coming." He was used to talking to Max even if he knew the dog didn't understand anything. "Bloody hell." He gritted as he sat on the couch and rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand before stretching his whole body part by part. Max started to bark happily when he understood that Killian was going to feed him. "Shh.. Shut it." He waved his hand.

Finally, when he felt awake enough, he stood up and ambled toward the kitchen and Max followed him. He knelt to reach the croquette bag and approach Max's bowl to pour the food in it. "Here lad; that's a good boy." He ruffled Max's head affectionately and then let him eat peacefully. His feet brought him to the table in the middle of the room and he let himself fall on a chair, palming his face with his hands and rubbing it.

He thought about the day. Was it going to be good? She had such a temper... Better be nice with her. And yet, he was fond of teasing her, pushing her limits. This particular woman was so stubborn and strong-willed. Maybe it'll be fun to see how far he could push her. And at the same time, he'd like to break her walls. _But why did he want that?_

* * *

Emma was sitting on her bed, her legs crossed as she elongated her body, still tense from the deep sleep she went through. She didn't remember her dream, but it was the first time in months that she didn't end up sweaty because of the nightmares. Her first night in Ireland had been refreshing and energizing; she was ready to face the day. And it was going to be a long one.

She was meeting the bast-Killian, in an hour and a half. She let her head lean back on the bed and put her hands on it as she stroked her forehead. _Stop calling him 'bastard'. It was nice of him to say 'yes'. He could have told you to 'fuck off'. But of course, he wouldn't have. He was too fond of women, even an infuriating one, to refuse anything to any of them. Oh my God, Emma. Stop thinking about his bonds with women._

_Think about... the day._

But when she tried to imagine the swimming pool with Ariel; while Eric and Killian were weightlifting – shirtless, of course. _Jesus Emma!_-, or when she tried to think of the afternoon in an oh-so-hearty jail, she couldn't help but think of him. It was pretty obvious that she would think of him, given that he was going to be her tour guide. But still. She was sure she was thinking about him far too much. She had to pull herself together, and focus on why she was going to visit, not with whom.

She sat again on her bed and jumped on her feet straight after. Then, she made her way through the house to reach the shower, and started to undress herself. When she was about to turn on the water, she heard her phone buzz. Oh God. Could it be possible that Killian had taken her number straight from her phone without her noticing? She was going to questi-

_**Regina.**_

Of course, it was Regina. _Why had she directly thought about Killian?_ Oh God. She can feel the headache coming. She would have to ask Maggie for some medicine. Her headache seemed to get worse as she thought of Maggie, who had been waiting for her return long after midnight the night before. And as always, she was smiling at her guest, concern filling her eyes. She had been worrying that anything bad had happened to her, because she knew what kind of people roam in Dublin's streets at night.

But Emma had reassured her and had apologized for coming back this late. But Maggie smiled even brighter at her and said that it was alright, that she didn't have to worry. She even gave her another key, in case she wanted to come back home late another day this week. Maggie had inquired if she had spent a good evening and Emma had explained to her, her deal with Killian and the week they had planned. Her old host had nodded with enthusiasm every time Emma had said another building or place she was going to visit with her 'special guide'.

And now that she thought about it, she was lucky he was a freelance artist. Because if he was a doctor – like Ariel – he couldn't have answered 'yes' to her demand. He would have been too busy. And she wondered what kind of artist he was; painter, drawer, sculptor or something else? She was sure it had something to do with drawing or painting by the way he outfaced people – as she had told him. Maybe he was talented and even famous in Ireland.

She slid inside the shower and closed her eyes as the drops of water surround her body. She took her hair with both her hands and put them behind her shoulders as they started to get wet. When the water was hot, she felt relief invade her entire body and she relaxed. She didn't think about anything this time but the feeling of the warm liquid enveloping her corps – which was quite surprising she noticed when she went out of the shower, because she usually asked all the possible and most philosophical questions when she was in this state.

She took her towel and dried herself quickly. She still had to put on makeup and eat her breakfast before going to the pub and she had to hurry if she wanted to get there on time. She dressed herself with simple blue jeans, a white T-shirt and her red leather jacket. She hesitated to take a scarf, because she had been told about Ireland's moody weather but finally, she added it in her wardrobe. She packed her swimming bag with a bikini, a towel and all the other stuff you need there.

She then walked down and met Maggie who was already preparing breakfast, her genuine and yet simple smile lightening her wrinkled features. Emma grinned back at her with kindness and sat where Maggie dictated her to with her arm. "Did you sleep well, Emma?"

"Oh yeah. It was very invigorating. I haven't slept like that in a while." Emma admitted to her host. After all, it was completely true, so why should she keep it for herself? Because you don't talk about you Emma. Not usually. Walls, remember? But it's Maggie, so it's alright.

"Good." Maggie's smile widened. "So, you're going to meet your friend today? And you're going to visit Kilmainham Gaol?"

"Indeed." That's all Emma answered. Maggie had said 'your friend'. She talked about Killian as though he was her friend. _Was he? No. Of course not._ She didn't know him enough to consider him as a friend. He was... an acquaintance. And so were Ariel and Eric. But she didn't correct Maggie, because she seemed very happy to see that she was already 'making friends' with Irish people of her age.

Her host brought her toast and jam, she asked her if she was having tea or coffee – and Emma answered with a coffee with milk would be perfect, and thanked her – and inspected the table to be sure that nothing was missing to please Emma's appetite. Emma felt once again a bit embarrassed, because she was a grown woman, she could take care of herself as she had always done, but Maggie's concern for her was very touching.

When she was finished, she insisted on doing the dishes. It was normal for her to help Maggie. After that, she thanked her again and headed down the corridor where she put her bag and exited the house, wishing out loud a beautiful day to Maggie, and closed the door.

* * *

Killian had waited for his brother and Ariel to wake up before having a shower, because he knew that their apartment had thin walls. And when he felt clean, he went out of their lodging and walked in the Dublin streets before taking the bus in the direction of his home, where he could take his gym clothes and other stuff he would need during the day.

He came back an hour later in the pub which was still closed - except for him and Emma - and entered it with enthusiasm before sitting on a stool next to the counter. No sign of Emma. Of course, it was too early. He asked Ariel for an Irish coffee. "Killian, not in the morning..." She frowned slightly and he knew she was right. He had been drinking alcohol from morning till night when he had had the courage to come to the pub just after Milah's death. And Ariel had tried to restrain him from drinking but was not successful most of the time.

"Aye, you're right, ginger." He sighed in defeat but the teasing 'ginger' was a hint of his joy to be able to contain himself. He ordered something else. "Okay, then, a coffee with milk please." He smiled at her. It wasn't a smirk, it was genuine smile - and sad, which meant 'thank you for taking care of me'. She grinned back at him and rounded the counter to hug him.

"Killian. I'm so happy you're finally fighting. I – I was so worried for your well-being. I mean, I always have been but since..." She didn't finish her sentence and hugged him even tighter. His arms came around her and he returned her embrace, closing his eyes. Ariel. She was a sister to him. They had known each other since they were both 7 and Eric was 9.

And when they were teenagers, Ariel and Eric's feelings towards each other had grown and grown until they finally dated. For a while, Killian had acted like the conciliator, because they were both shy and Killian was the confident one of them both. It hadn't been the best position. He had been aware of all their frivolous discords.

The three of them have always been taking care of the sad or needing one. And Ariel had been exceptional to them when the brothers were 10 and 12. Eric and Killian had often wondered if they would have survived without her at that time. And after Milah's death, Killian had been such a mess of broken pieces, darkening his heart and wanting to be left alone most of the time... Gladly, Ariel and Eric had tried – in vain – the most extraordinary things to cheer him up.

But even if it hadn't worked as they planned, he was still thankful towards them for trying. They had been the only one. Because he hadn't any one else. They were all gone. One by one. Leaving him, breaking his heart – involuntarily, but still. The two left were Ariel and Eric. And every day, he was afraid of losing them too. He wouldn't be able to survive the loss.

Because even if what she had said was true – indeed now he was 'fighting' his misery – he was still screwed up by the disasters he had been through. And since his travel to America, he was no longer angry for being so miserable – or maybe still just a little bit but he couldn't help it; he was just sad. He was a lonely broken soul. And he hated himself for that. That's why he was fighting; to recover. But there was still doubt remaining; _who was he recovering for?_

As Ariel released him from the embrace and came back to the counter, he smiled at her with as much affection as he could put into his oceanic eyes. She smiled back at her soon brother-in-law and best friend since they were little and filled a cup with a black mixture that she lightened with an ounce of milk. She added a tiny cookie and a spoon before serving it to him on a small plate.

"Thank you, lovely." He winked at her and smirked because he knew it wouldn't affect her since she knew how he acted with girls. She had watched him grow up and become a flirt. She acknowledged he was pretty gorgeous with his perfect face, eyes and hair – who would be able to deny it? - and she chuckled every time she had spied him chasing the chicks as a teenager and even now. But she knew it was a game for him, because he was still in love with Milah.

And she was holding at the hope that he would find someone to love again.

Killian tilted his head on the side when he realized that she was lost in her thoughts. When the two pairs of blue pearls meet, she smiled at him and he noticed that her eyes were still glassy and that sadness flashed into them for a second when she had grinned. _What had she been thinking about? me?_

The door opened with a small thud as a shape came inside. A blondie the bartender, the ginger and the artist knew now. _Emma_. She was right on time. She approached Ariel and Killian gracefully. She put her elbows on the counter as she sat on the stool next to Killian's. "Good morning." She let out with a polite smile.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered. "How ya doing, lass?" His tone was welcoming and warm. A cocky smile – not a smirk – was crossing his dry lips that he licked one moment later slowly, wetting them in front of Emma. She cocked an eyebrow before his gesture and ignored him, turning her stare toward the red-haired woman.

"I'm fine." She answered him anyway. But she didn't want to look at him. "How are you both?" She inquired, not wanting to ask how _he_ was. _Why?_ It was perfectly fine to question him about how he was. _Perfectly fine_. Okay. She was doing the thing again. Too much thinking. What the hell, Emma? You're with ordinary people. Just act normal.

"Grant!" Killian exclaimed, still smiling. _Oh_. How hard she wanted to slam his face and erase the teasing cocky smile of his gorgeous face, even when he wasn't making innuendos. She didn't know why but his simple presence was making her feel uneasy and exasperated.

"Yeah, I'm doing fine too. Thanks Emma." Ariel grinned at her. But this wasn't the same kind of smile. This one would have made her feel joyful and she would have wanted to hug Ariel if she wasn't so distant with other people. "Would you want something to drink before we go?" She proposed with kindness.

"No thanks, I'm fine, Ariel. I just had breakfast." She responded with the same tone Ariel had used for her proposal. Killian probably wanted to say something because he parted his lips, but pursed them straight after, extending the blank silence in their conversation. He brought the cup of coffee with milk to his lips and swallowed the final sip, taking care of wiping all the remaining stains of coffee on his lips, licking them in slow motion.

Emma knew he was playing a game when he was with her. But she wouldn't fall for it. She was too smart to let him toy with her this way. But she didn't feel as confident as he seemed to be on her skills. _Oh come on Emma, of course you are confident about them. That's how you avoided falling for anyone since... Since him. And that's thanks to these competences that you remained strong all these years_.

Killian jumped on his feet and circled the counter to stand next to Ariel and started to dish his cup, plate and spoon. When he took a towel to dry them, he turned his stare toward Emma's and their eyes locked. "Ready to go, Swan?" He asked her as his head tilted on the side.

She hated it when he did that. He seemed so innocent, not at all dangerous. However, he was. He was dangerous. Because of his game. Because he was making her feel uneasy; whereas she had felt confident against men's auras for 10 years. She couldn't say she feared his 'power'. She just _hated_ him for that. And still she had insisted to deal with him, to stay by his side for a week. Because Emma liked to play with fire. It's how she got inspired.

"I am." She replied as she saw Eric walking down the stairs with a backpack on his back. The elder of the Jones siblings smiled at her when he caught sight of her.

"Hello Em! How ya doing?"

"Great, thanks Eric." She smiled back at him as he made his way inside the pub and replaced a few chairs on the table.

Killian looked at his brother and asked. "You ready, bro?"

"Nearly. Just give me a second, I have to feed Max before we go." Eric rolled his eyes but Emma could still discern concern for his dog and goodwill in his blue orbs. Now that she was thinking about it, the three Irish had blue eyes. That wasn't important at all but she smiled anyway at her discovery.

"No need, mate."Killian ensured. "I already fed him this morning. Wait for lunch time to give him food again." Killian grabbed his backpack and clapped his hands. "So, ready? My muscles are willing. Let's go!" He winked at Emma, who rolled her eyes – as he had expected – and he couldn't help but smile at this predictable motion.

The four people headed toward the parking lot where Ariel and Eric's car was. They had locked the doors of the pub and the apartment, after ruffling Max's fur one last time. Eric and Killian carried all the bags in their arms and put them in the trunk while Emma sat down on the left back seat and Ariel took her place as the driver. Then the two brothers joined them inside the car, Eric on the second front seat and Killian next to Emma.

Ariel turned the key and the engine started to roar softly. She put her feet on the pedals, handled the gear shift and the vehicle started to move back. Then it moved forward when Ariel changed the gear shift and headed toward the gate of the parking. "UCD?" She asked as she looked at Eric and then Killian with the rearview mirror.

They both nodded at the time and Ariel winked. Emma wondered what 'UCD' meant. Killian must have spied her from the corner of his eyes because he answered her question just when it went through her mind. "'UCD' means 'University College Dublin'. It's a huge campus and there is a sports complex equipped with everything. Not far from the complex, there is a stadium and some tennis courts. It's a wonderful place when you want to do sports." He winked at her seductively.

Emma started to roll her eyes but when she understood it would make him smile even wider, she restrained the urge and shifted her stare toward the car window, avoiding him. And yet, she could still feel his gaze on her. Again, she wanted to roll her eyes but she didn't. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She was really acting weird since she arrived in Ireland. That wasn't good. Emma was normally expressionless and emotionless. But there, in Dublin, she couldn't control her thoughts and features. She felt uneasy very easily. On the other hand, she had a laugh since her arrival and it wasn't something she was used to doing when in Boston. _So, Ireland wasn't too bad uh?_

_God. Stop complaining Emma!_ She wanted to escape her overwhelming daily routine in Boston and relax in Ireland, breathing a new and refreshing air, but here she was, complaining and acting as if she wasn't happy there. But she was.

She was happy to be here, in Ireland.

And she was glad to spend her day with Ariel, Eric and even Killian. Because she wasn't alone. Not this time. Maybe she was going to laugh and enjoy her day with other people. And that, that was quite surprising. In Boston, she had friends of course, and she was used to spending days with them – Mary-Margaret, David or Ruby – but Regina was constantly hustling her and so she couldn't genuinely enjoy the days.

But here, she had travelled on her own. No Regina. No pressure. And not even her friends. She could have told them to come with her, but first of all, they had their jobs, and second, she wanted to completely put her life in Boston behind for the upcoming week. That's why she had just texted Mary-Margaret, David and Ruby that the flight was fine and nothing more. She hadn't told them about meeting Ariel, Eric and Killian.

_Why would she?_ She would spend a week with them, maybe become friends with them, but she wouldn't see them any more from next Sunday, so it didn't matter. Emma's friendship wasn't earned so easily. And clearly, Killian was often getting on her nerves with his innuendos and confidence. She did like the energumen though. _Yeah. She had to admit._ Even if the major part of their interactions was her rolling her eyes and him making flirtatious comments, she didn't think he was boring. Maybe that's why she had been drawn to him, even when all she thought about him was 'confident Irish bastard'.

_Yeah, maybe._

Ariel kept her eyes focused on the road as she drove them to UCD, in the Dublin southern surbub. "Here we are." She finally said when she caught sight of the sports complex. When she arrived on the parking, she asked the three others to tell her when they would find a place where she could park the vehicle. When Emma pointed to the right, Ariel motioned the car and garaged it.

They exited the car and moved to the trunk that Eric opened. Each of them took his or her own bag and their feet led them to the inside of the complex. Killian, Ariel and Eric took their membership cards out of their pockets and Ariel walked toward the counter, so Emma could buy her place. When Emma got her ticket, they separated. Emma and Ariel went to the pool changing rooms, whereas Killian and Eric came to the gym dressing, on the 1st floor.

Few minutes later, Eric and Killian arrived in the gym. "Ah!" Killian claimed, rubbing his hands together. "It's about bloody time!" Then they started to warm their muscles by footing, doing pushups and muscle sheathing in the part of the room reserved for the warm-up.

Gladly, Killian had taken his towel with him. He was already a bit sweaty, so he wiped away the drops of perspiration from his forehead and his hair. He could feel his muscles warm and ready for more. He could now go to the bodybuilding machines and start his training. When he looked through the windows overlooking the swimming pool below, his eyes locked on a slender amazing shape; _Emma_.

At first, he hadn't recognized her because she had tied her blonde hair in a chignon. But still, his stare had locked straight on her. It was the first thing that had caught his attention. She was only wearing a black and white bikini. _God, she looked beautiful._ Only a fool would deny it. He licked his lips at her sight unconsciously. _What was he doing? Okay, she was beautiful. And okay, he loved to tease and flirt with women. But what about Milah?_

And next to her was Ariel in a one-piece swimsuit which was stuck to her curves, marking them. Eric was admiring the red-haired woman from the gym, as Killian was peering at Emma. Then the two brothers, like frozen in front of such beauty, saw the two women dive and disappear below the surface of the water before coming out. Neither of them could help but smile stupidly. _Men_.

How long did they stay motionless, looking at the two mermaids? They didn't even know. They were like charmed by their gracefulness as Emma and Ariel swam, cutting the water, moving lightly, as though they were flying. God, they surely looked like idiots. Finally, Killian managed to break the trance by closing his eyes. Damn woman. He was mesmerized when he looked at her. For God's sake, why? What did she have that was so special?

Eric was still looking at his girlfriend, a wide smile at his lips as he did so. He had been admiring her motions in the water since their meeting at the age of 8 – Ariel was 6 at the time – and he had even skived classes when he had known she was practicing. He was so in love with her since they were kids. Everyone had told him it was a youth fling, but here they were, in love and happy, at the age of 30 and 32.

Killian was almost jealous of his brother. He had never told him he had tried to be in love with Ariel when they were teens, because he wanted to be in love with someone. Killian wasn't someone who loved or opened his heart easily. He had always been a flirt, and all the girls of his age – except Ariel – had been in love with him at school. And yet, he had always been single. From the age of 17, he had started to date chicks just for fun and because he didn't want the others to think he wasn't normal.

Because that was what Killian had always wanted; normality. Safety. But what you can't always get what you want. After the incident at the age of 10, he knew he would never be normal. That's why he was craving for a normal love life. But he never had. During his twenties, he had been dating few girls, but even if he liked them very much, he couldn't say he was _in love_ with them. Maybe he didn't even know at the time what 'in love' really meant.

And then, Milah came. She was so special to him. She was magnificent; her coal hair contrasted with her crystal-blue eyes and her smile radiated. She was his sunshine, his muse, his safety. He had fallen for her, and there was no escape. But why would he have wanted to escape? He was happy with her. He didn't even know it was possible for him to feel so light, so relieved. And then, he had learnt from her about her dark side. He was shocked by her gall but it didn't matter. She loved him. She had repeated the words to him boundless times. And that's all he had desperately wanted for all those years. He didn't blame her for her past and it was the first time he had opened his heart to someone – Ariel and Eric not included. They had lived together for almost a year before she died. And straight after, he had felt so lonely that he had had to flee away from Ireland.

Since her death, he had often wondered if her past would cause him trouble. That was possible. And that was certainly why he had wanted to escape Ireland for a while. He had run away from her past at the same time. Because he feared the consequence of her decision to live with him. And not _her husband._ Killian had pulled her away from her miserable life – as she had admitted to him. But still, he felt ashamed each time he remembered that she had left her cowardly husband and her beloved son for _him_.

As he thought about it again, in that gym, his ribcage tightened around his heart, stifling his breathing. He felt guilty. No child deserved to be abandoned. He totally knew that. He had been through this as well along with his brother.

He shook his head, trying to regain control of his thoughts and focus on the bodybuilding he had come for. He positioned himself on the machine and started to push up and down with his strong arms.

Emma and Ariel had swum for a while now and Emma's heart was pounding heavy in her chest, as she took deep breaths to remove her lack of oxygen inside her lungs. "You are an amazing swimmer, Ariel."

"Thank you, Emma. You're not bad yourself you know." Ariel answered with her usual kindness as a sincere smile curled her lips. She was still swimming gracefully around Emma who was now holding the edge of the pool. "Do you want us to keep swimming or are you hungry?" She inquired as she looked at the clock on the wall. It was already 1p.m. They had arrived in the sports complex something like two hours ago.

"I think I'll be rest for a bit now." Emma grinned at her red-haired fellow and pulled herself out of the pool with her arms. "But you can keep swimming, I'm not hungry yet." She winked at Ariel. Ariel smiled back at her and nodded as she started to swim again. Emma was very impressed by her stamina and watched her do goings and comings for a while until her eyes drifted to the 1st floor of the complex. The windows overlooked the gym.

She narrowed her eyes as she peered at the room upstairs. She wasn't able to control her stare as he wandered through the gym, seeking for someone. _Stop it, Emma_. She was helpless. And finally, her eyes found what they were looking for. She cocked an eyebrow surprisingly and started to smirk at the pleasant vision. Then she felt her cheeks blush until they boiled when she saw Killian shirtless and all sweaty, as he passed the towel through his – _so sexy_ – wet dark hair. She traced all the shapes of his muscles – torso, arms, abdominal ones and the others – with her eyes. When she noticed that she felt all her body flush, she managed to shift her gaze toward Ariel.

_Oh God, no._

Ariel was looking at her with an amused face. Had she seen all that had happened? Emma hoped that she hadn't. She was so screwed. What was the problem with this damn Emerald Island. She felt once again completely defenseless against someone. Gladly for her, the 'someone' was the kind and understanding Ariel. The stare she gave Emma told her that she wouldn't tell anyone. _And again, what was there to tell?_

Really? Because, no one could deny that Killian was a handsome man. Not even Emma. And yet, it was hard to find someone she could find 'handsome'. Especially if that 'handsome' person hadn't made a good first impression. But at this time, she felt like a teenager who had just gotten caught by her parents when spying on her secret crush.

_She wasn't a teenager._

_She had no parents._

So there was no- _And wait! Killian was NOT her secret crush!_ So there was nothing for Ariel to tell to anyone. _Right?_ She felt her cheeks warm again and Emma managed to restrain the growing red spreading on them. Then she peered at Ariel once again. "I-I was just... Well. Nevermind. Do Eric and Killian swim too?" _Jesus, Emma ! What was this damn question? Ariel is going to believe you want to see them in swimsuits._ But she did want it. No, she didn't.

Ariel's eyebrows furrowed a bit and she bit her bottom lip as she exited the water in an elegant motion. She seemed embarrassed. Emma popped up a brow when she saw the red-haired woman hardening her features. "No... They don't. I-I'm sorry Emma. I think I shouldn't be the one revealing that to you." She bit her bottom lip again and her sad eyes met Emma's curious ones. "Sorry." She repeated, as if she thought Emma was about to insist. But she wasn't. She just added this mystery to the long list of things she would like to ask Killian when they get closer.

…

Emma. That's not 'when' you get closer to Killian. It's 'if' you get closer to Killian. You really are irrecoverable.

Emma sadly smiled at Ariel to let her know that she was not going to ask another embarrassing question and they decided to get out of the pool and get dressed.

Eric caught sight of the two women leaving the pool and informed Killian, who was still training hard. "Bro, time to go." The big brother said. "Don't forget that we have to open the pub in two hours and we have to eat lunch before that. And then, you're going to Kilmainham Gaol with Emma, remember?" He added.

Killian put the barbell on the machine and jumped on his feet. He grabbed his towel and ran it along his forehead one last time and eventually walked out of the gym with his brother. They had a shower and dressed themselves after that. When they got out, Emma and Ariel were waiting for them. Ariel saw them first and waved her hand to inform them where they were. Killian looked at Emma. "Enjoyed the pool, Swan?"

"Yes, it was great." Her tone was quite bright and he grinned when he heard her answer. Good. "And the gym? Was it good?" Emma asked in a hurry, her words escaping her mouth without her consent. She remembered seeing him shirtless and all sweaty and she shook her head to appear curious, as though she hadn't spied on him and Eric.

"Aye. Definitely. Feels good to end your training all sweaty." His tone had been more than flirtatious as he spoke the last word and winked at her, a smirk curling on his lips as she rolled her eyes – again. "It's been a while since I did sport. The friends I met in America weren't so fond of it, so I couldn't do sport except run from time to time."

Eric cut their dialog. "Well. Let's go! Max is waiting for us." Killian and Ariel chuckled, because they knew that Eric was hungry and was using Max as a pretext to come back home quickly. With their laughter still echoing in the air, the four people entered the car and headed toward Dublin center.

* * *

**So, what do you think about it ?**  
**Do you want to know more about Killian and Eric's backstory ?**  
**And about Milah's ?**  
**And about Emma's ? :D**

**You'll have to wait a bit, because the two broken souls that are Killian and Emma have very high and strong walls around their hearts !**  
**But patience, my friends, patience ! **  
**Cracks in their wall are coming ! **

**And don't forget that in the next chapter, they will be alone ! No Ariel and no Eric.**  
**So, maybe Killian will be a bit more flirtatious. Who knows ? **

**Feel free to let a review, I love to know what you think !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys ! :D  
Here is the new chapter !  
I almost wasn't able to update the week this week because I'm a bit overwhelmed by school with all the exams and other stuff...  
It's quite stressful.  
This week, my beta (finnickfelicis) couldn't read the chapter so don't hesitate to tell me when you see mistakes ! :)  
Oh and thank you for all the reviews, fav' and follows ! You guys are so supportive ! I love you !**

**Enjoy the chapter !**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

The lunch was wonderful. Emma hadn't had a doubt, since she had known it would be cooked by Ariel, but still, this was brilliant. The smell and taste were hints of the marvel she had been about to eat and no disappointment came when she had brought her fork to her mouth. When the food went through her throat, sparks danced in her eyes.

She once more thanked Ariel for the yummy meal and praised her for her amazing skills. Ariel blushed and tried to hide it by palming her cheeks with her hands, and Emma genuinely smiled at the sight of it. Ariel was cute. Eric and Killian both chuckled because they knew how shy Ariel was.

Emma's eyes wandered until they found Killian's face, all bright and smiling. His grin was wide from ear to ear and his white perfect teeth were showing. _God Emma, stop adding those kind of adjectives... It's boring._ She unconciously tilted her head to the side as she outfaced him. This man was paradoxal.

_Flirtatious._

Genuine.

Broken.

She could feel it, even if he tried to hide. The way his eyes darkened when he had talked about Drogheda, the mask he seemed to wear when he was speaking to every woman, they were all hints of his deep sadness repressed in his core. She knew he was wearing a mask, because of the way he spoke to Ariel. She appeared to be the only woman he was always sincere with. He wasn't even sincere with Emma.

_Why would he ?_

He barely knew her, just as she barely knew him. There was no reason he would like to share his past and pain with her. And she couldn't blame him for that. Because she wouldn't talk about her to him either. When you're so broken inside that you don't want to remember anything or you don't want to accept that all the pain you've felt is real, you can't even talk with yourself. Because you deny it. Because it's the easiest way.

Emma sighed. She was a coward. Everyone is a coward. Because no one can bear being and staying hurt. Everyone hides behind a joyal mask, trying to escape the dark and painful thoughts and memories. No one wants the other to know how vulnerable they are deep inside. Because if you show any weakness, everyone tries to turn you into dust. Only the strongest one survives.

"Anything's wrong, Swan ?" Killian asked, one of his eyebrow cocked and his head tilted to the side. Her thoughts were cut off at this very moment. _Shit. He probably had seen – or heard – her sigh. Stay calm Emma. You're okay. Stop your monologue and smile. _

_Put your mask on._

"No – no. I'm fine." She smiled briefly, to ensure him she was okay. And she was, wasn't she ? It wasn't the first time she questionned herself about happiness – hers and the other's. Emma had felt so alone her whole life that she had gotten used to wondering theories. In the foster house when she was a lonely and rejected kid, she had spent a lot of time quietly answering all the question of the Universe.  
_  
But she regularly got the same questions in mind. About her. About what was wrong with her. Why was I abandoned ? Why does no family want me ? Am I so uninteresting ?_ Maybe she wasn't worth it. Maybe she wasn't worth being loved. She was almost sure of it. No one lovable would be so alone her whole life.

And those questions were still running in her head, even now that she was a grown up woman, at the age of 28. They were still wandering in her mind because, even if she had answered the questions a long time ago, she – weirdly – hadn't stop hoping that maybe one day, she would find someone to love and someone loving her.

_Hope. _That stupid thing invented by vulnerable and weak people who don't want to face the truth or/and can't accept it. But when Emma was alone, she sometimes put her walls down and cried all night long. If she didn't, she knew she would explode. Because of all the emotions and feelings rushing in her brain she rejected, she had to allow herself to expulse them from time to time. Otherwise, she already would have killed herself.

_Emma, you have to stop thinking about all the shit that has happened and is happening to you. How long have you been dealing with it without finding an answer ? And moreover, Killian and the others will start to think that something is actually wrong with you by now. They'll start questionning. And you don't want any question about you to be asked, do you ? _

She deeply breathed and life seemed to regain her stare, a shy light flashing in them. She allowed herself to smile; the purpose of this action was to appear totally normal. No intern monologue had bothered her few moments ago. Maybe they hadn't even noticed that her thoughts were away from reality for a short while._ Short ? Maybe not._

Judging by Ariel and Eric's concerned faces and Killian's curious one, maybe her thoughts had wandered away for a bit more than a 'short while'. Shit, they had noticed. She tried to smile again, but she was sure it looked like more like a grimace than an actual smile. Her rictus faded away when the situation started to be weird.

The expression on their faces didn't weaken as she cleared her throat and repositionated herself on her chair. Now, that was almost creepy. A death silent was settled between the four of them. Three pairs of eyes, with different sparks in them were directed toward her, and Emma really hated the feeling of a headache invading her head at the same time. She palmed her forehead with one of her hands and closed her eyes, frowning.

"Sorry." She paused for few seconds before talking again. "I feel a bit sick since we came back from the pool." She lied. Why did she lie ? Because she didn't want to tell the truth. Why had she felt the urge to talk then ? She could have remained quiet. "It's going to pass away, don't worry." Her tone was cold, and she bit her lip when she realized it. Ariel had jumped on her feet to examinate Emma and she had just told her to back off, and not in the most polite way.

All because her walls had had the time to rebuild around her heart. Emma was strong, expressionless and a bit cold. She was masked. Like she always was when she wasn't alone. That was the only way she felt safe.

* * *

Killian was talking with Eric when he noticed Emma's eyes were glassy. Usually, there were sparks of lots of things in her eyes. The biggest one was her strong will. That was the first one he had noticed when he had met her in the plane. She had temperament. And he had immediatly liked that. Because she had a leader soul. She was a fighter.

_Just like him._

And then, he had been able to discern other light glowing in her eyes. Loneliness. Another he also knew too well. One of the most miserable feeling in the world. No one deserves to be left alone. Especially some beautiful girl like Emma. That's why he was so intrigued and curious about her. She was an extremely interesting girl to learn about. Because of all the pain she had been through, and the incoherences. _Why had she felt so alone ?_

He craved to know. And the third categorie of spark he had been able to read in her eyes, like in an open book, was the hidden vulnerability. She was wearing a mask. Of course, she really was stron-willed and tempered, but he was sure she was deeper than just being this. He could see it, not matter how hard she tried to hide it.

But why was _he_ able to read her ? The answer was so simple to gather in his mind : they were alike. Like... kindred spirits ? _Haha. You're hilarious Killian. 'Kindred spirits', seriously ? You just met her two days ago ! For God sake, you're still in love with Milah, remember ?_ But 'kindred spirit' doesn't mean he would obviously fall in love with her ? Maybe it just meant that he had a special connection to her. Why did it have to become a more-than-just-friends relationship ?

As he tried to detect the scraps of the sparks she usually filled her eyes with, he hadn't even realized that he – just like her – was now letting his thoughts wandering through his feelings, and behind his walls and mask. _That damn woman._ He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to remember his pain when he was 10, how depressed and no longer eager to live he was after the loss of Milah, and how hard he had fought all of this every time it came back, running straight to his mind, hurting me indefinitly.

Like waves attacking the rock on the shore, digging in again and again, eternally, until the moment a massive part of rocks breaks and falls into the water, and never stopping even when their task is achieved, his mind kept bringing him back to his painful memories, destroying and darkening his soul part by part, never allowing him any respite. And the walls around his heart were here to preserve it a bit longer before it cracks too.

But he kept reminding himself it wasn't the time to let his dreadful brain crush him. No. Definitely not today. Today, he wasn't in mood. He was willing to live plently. And if Emma couldn't let go her pain off her mind, he would have to force her.

As an artist, he knew that you can never get inspired if you just can't let go your dark thoughts off your mind. That's why he hadn't painted or drawn since Milah's death. He had no inspiration, because his hurt soul had nothing in mind but darkness. At the time, he had rejected every happy and inspiring idea. He wasn't in mood for it. All he did between Milah's death and his trip in America was sleeping, cursing, wanting to stay alone and feeling desperate.

His intern monologue was interrupted by his brother, clearing his throat loudly. "Well. Guys," he pointed at Emma and Killian, "you should go. If you don't leave the apartment now, by the time you get there, there will be a lot of people visiting the jail with you." He winked at his brother, who nodded knowingly. Then, they all stood up at the same time.

"No no, Killian, Emma. Let us clean the table." Ariel ensured, with her eternal kind smile curving up her lips. "Just go."

"Thank you, sweetheart." Killian said as he kissed her cheek before walking toward the door, waving his arm as an invitation for Emma to follow his steps quickly. "Come on, Swan. We don't want to miss the bus." He grabbed his coat hanged on the wall next to the main door of his brother's housing.

Emma followed him outside, grabbing her coat as well. She closed the door behind her and then turned her head toward him. He was waiting for her to come to him and start walking next to him before they got out of the building. She chuckled internally at the sight of him waiting for her. He acted like the gentleman he claimed he was.

That was still surprising.

He held the door so she could get out. The sun was no longer shining above Dublin. A small rain brought by dark-grey clouds had come and darkened the sky. _This_ was Ireland. She was aware she couldn't spend a week there without knowing what a normal weather in Ireland was. No wonder why the country was so green. But it didn't matter because she liked the rain. Actually, it fit perfectly her mood today.

She had been so crushed by her emotions during the lunch that her happiness of the morning was completely gone. Sometimes, she was so whimsical. That was one of the problems of Emma Swan. Several people had informed her that her mood changes were uncontrollable and it was hardly bearable. Even Mary-Margaret and David, who were pure kindness, were fed up with her from time to time because of that.

She just hoped Killian would not be too flirty and curious for the rest of the day. If he was, she didn't know what she would be able to spit at him. And as much as she hated to be like that, that was her. Her and her high walls. That's also why she didn't like to hang out with people she barely knew; she couldn't forecast how bad and nasty she was going to behave.

And once more, she had blamed her biological and foster parents for that. For a very very long time. That was _their_ fault. Because they had left her. _Alone. Lonely_. She would have never been so defensive and enclosed if they had been there for her, giving her the best education.

"You're not doing fine, are you Swan ?" Killian asked, an eyebrow cocked, but no smile or smirk this time. He was serious. He was concerned about her. _No, no. He is not. Emma, stop thinking as if anyone were concerned about you in this damn country. Maybe Maggie was, but definitely not Killian. He wasn't the kind of guys who felt concern for strangers_. As she didn't answer him, he put his hand on her shoulder and replaced a strand of hair behind it. "Emma."

Her name sounded like a whisper when his voice reached her ear. Maybe he was truly concerned about her. _No, no. Emma. Stop !_ "I'm fine." She said, removing his hand from her shoulder in a shrug before speeding her gait and closing her eyes in a frown. She acted as though she was upset. _But why was she ?_ He hadn't done anything – yet. He had been kind, so maybe that was the surprise that made Emma struggle. "Come. The bus is here."

She was proceeding as if_ she _was the Irish, as if _she_ knew where to go, whereas she had no idea. Emma was dreadfully stubborn. If she started to be upset – no matter the reason – she would turn the mode 'leader' one. Even if she felt completely lost and desperate at the same time, because she had no idea why she was feeling _this_ way. And this was what made her always more upset. She wasn't upset because of the others, she was upset because of her and the mess in her emotions.

_Woe to those who want to calm her down._

It would only have the contrary. And now, she was fighting her bloody stubborn mind. She didn't want to feel like this. Not today. Not in front of him. Especially because they had made a deal. Because she needed his help. Because she was a mess that she didn't want to be any more. She wanted happiness in her life, she wanted safety. And she could only have it once she finish her book. But before that, she would have to find inspiration. The only way was not to afraid him.

So, she had to restrain the wave of bad emotions invading her. She had to repress the dark thoughts and the pain too. She had to put her 'happy mask' on, and pull her walls up. She had to be impassive. Because she knew since the night before that he had the ability to read her. And that scared her. _Really._ Because no one had ever been able to read in her like in an 'open book' as he had said.

He grabbed her hand. "Wait, Swan. This isn't our bus." He stopped her walking pace and locked his eyes with her. His stare was so intent she could barely stand it. "Why are you acting like this ?" She noticed he wanted to add a pet name, because his lips were still parted a brief moment after the end of his sentence, before he pursued them. Why did he not add a pet name ? He was fond of doing this. Maybe he had felt that she wasn't mood. Did it mean he had read her once more ? _Oh shit. Just smile and put your mask on, Emma. _

She broke their eyes connection and looked at the ground, hiding her change of expression. When she looked up at him again, she was slightly smiling and she thought she was about to grimace when she noticed he had cocked an eyebrow suspiciously. _God, he knew._ He knew she had put a mask. Damn this man. "I-I'm fine. Sorry, I- I still have a bit of a headach-"

"No need, Swan. Don't seek any excuse." He smirked at her and rolled his eyes – for the first time, she reckoned. He didn't add anything else, but she knew he had understood she was not in mood for his games. _Good._ He wouldn't ask any embarrassing question while in the jail. They waited silently until the bus they had to take to go to the jail came and they stepped inside, just as quietly. He bought her a ticket and they climbed up the stairs to the first floor of the bus, where he was used to sit.

As they sat on the front seats of the bus, she yawn weakly. Her stare wandered outside. The streets streamed as they waited to reach their destination. Killian had told her that it wasn't far from Dublin's center and that the path wouldn't be very long. So they remained silent and waited patiently. She knew Killian craved to ask her questions but he also repressed them because he was aware of her bad mood today.

Still, the questions invading his mind seemed to echo loudly in hers. She felt overwhelm by the inquiries _he_ was trying to answer internally, afraid to ask her. Once again, she felt sick and the beginning of a headache came again. But this time, she was going to let it in. Because if she did, whatever the first word that Killian says would be, she would start to yell at him. And she didn't want to act like a damn lunatic.

His eyes were flickering from her to the outside. He was wondering why she was acting like that since the lunch. Everything was fine this morning. She had a beautiful smile lightening her features and now, she just appeared to be defensive. _Why ? _But he wouldn't ask her. Because her eyes already told him hints of what he wanted to know. The extinction of the sparks in her eyes had informed him that something – just like him – the cracks in her walls and mask were too strong to repress them, so she just felt upset.

"Down, Swan. Here we go." He stood up quickly and indicated her to walk down the stairs and prepare to get off the bus.

When they were standing in the middle of the street, her eyes went on a huge building – not very high but still impressive – and her eyes widened. First good impression. Maybe she could had a jail in her second novel. "This way, Swan." He grabbed her hand with his and she felt a chill run down her spine at the feeling. _What the hell ?_ "Do you want a real tour guide ? Or do you think I know enough of this jail to be a good tour guide ?" He winked and grinned at her so flirtatiously, as his tongue lick his front teeth, that she could have hit him straight in the balls if she hadn't restrain her annoyance.

"I don't think anything." She hissed, gritting her teeth as he looked at her with intensity. Her headache came once more and she repressed it all the same. "Just... just let's visit, okay ?" She closed her eyes briefly and then looked at him. His lips were now pursued but the smile was still curling his lips.

"As milady wishes." He winked once more and Emma rolled her eyes. He was still playing a game. The King of Innuendos was back now that they were all alone. Emma missed the presence of Ariel and Eric. At least, they were kind and Killian avoided to make to much innuendos when they were around.

_Fuck, Emma. You don't need someone to protect you. What is wrong with you ?_ But she couldn't help. When she was around him, she felt so vulnerable whereas she could handle every other seductive man.

They came at the end of the queue and started to wait. Emma looked down the ground, not wanting to meet his stare. But she could feel his presence as he was gazing at her from the corner of his eyes. She hated how powerful and piercing his eyes were. His blue-oceanic crystals were so intensely staring at her that msot of the time when their eyes locked, she wasn't able to keep looking at him.

"How many times have you visited the jail ?" The words escaped her lips before she could stop them. _Why was she talking to him when all she wants to do is calming down and not thinking about him ?_ Maybe because she had to talk to him since she couldn't avoid him for the rest of the week. Better be nice with him.

But still. She was not in the mood to talk.

"Well... every year when I was at school there was a day where we came to the jail. So, even if I haven't been there for years now, I perfectly remember the building. And don't forget that History was my favorite subject along with drawing." He recalled. His tone wasn't flirtatious anymore which suprised Emma.

_How can he switch from flirtatious to serious in such a short time ?  
_  
_This man was so offbeat._

They reached the counter and Killian bought their tickets. Then he put on of them in Emma's hand and asked. "Ready, Swan ?" The corner of his mouth curved as he attempted to smile. She was still not very happy so he was trying his best to enable her to recover from her intern monologue from earlier.

_Gentleman._

Emma was aware of what he was doing. He knew that if he was flirtatious and if she rolled her eyes at his comment, that was because Emma was in her normal mood. But as he knew they were alike, he sorted out that he shouldn't be too insistent. He would have to let her regain her joyal mood step by step, at her pace.

Emma felt almost thankful. Because he was acting gently with her. But in the other hand, she didn't like the idea of _him _making her happy. She didn't need anyone to be happy. _Or so she thought_. Killian led the way through the wet and thin corridors, built a long time ago with heavy rocks and they arrived in a huge and high room where metallic stairs stand in the center. The room was an oval and it was three floors high.

Emma's lips parted as she analysed the salle. She was mesmerized by the magnificence of the place she was looking at. Killian had lied to her when he had said that it would be interesting to visit. She definitely should add a jail in her next novel, even if it was not going to look like this one.

The atmosphere of jails was so interesting. Pressure and tension, especially when people were prisonners and other people were free and were talking to the ones in the cell. Yeah. That would definitely work. She took out her notebook and started to write her idea about a jail.

Killian smiled at the vision of Emma getting excited and inspired by the room. He chuckled in a whisper. They had only visited one room in the jail and she was already writing an entire page of ideas for her next book. He felt somehow proud of himself because _he_ had chosen to take her there. _He_ had given her inspiration. For someone whose life was an entire mess, it was a feeling that he was used to.

He approached her as she kept writing on her notebook. "Calm down, Swan. We haven't even visited the other rooms." He chuckled once again as she looked up at him. Fire was dancing in her eyes. Emma was back. "Come. Let's come closer to the cells." He invited her to follow and she did, still inscribing on the pages.

They came to an open door and she entered the cell. It wasn't huge but she was excited by the vibes of standing in an actual cell. Where prisonners had lived. Certainly in bad conditions, but still, it was pulsating. After a little while spent in the cell, during which Emma had examined every inch of it, Killian cleared his throat and said. "Swan, do you want to know who has lived here ?"

Emma nodded, her excitment still rushing in her mind. "Of course ! It seems interesting." Killian had never seen Emma being so alive.

"Well... 'Kilmainham Gaol' was opened in 1796 and started to receive a lot of prisonners; men, women, children. Some of them were thieves, or outlaws, but some of them were politicians. It is a very important jail in Ireland History. In 1916 came 'Easter Rebellion' in Ireland in order to end the British rule and become independant." He started as they went out of the cell and now stand in the middle of the huge room.

Emma drank his words as he spoke. He was such an expert about Ireland History. "Many leaders of that uprising were incarcerated in the jail. Among them were Éamon de Valera, Patrick Pearse, James Connolly, Joseph Plunkett and his wife Grace Gifford Plunkett. Some of the leaders died after their imprisonement; they were shot. A lot of people were also incarcerated in the jail after the Independence War and the Civil War. The last person who left the jail before it was closed was de Valera, who became Irish President." He finished. During his speech, his eyes had wandered all around the room and his finger had pointed some cells, where the name of the leaders he had spoken about were written.

Emma had listened to him with awe and admiration, her gaze following his arm as he indicated her where to look. When he was finished, she replied. "Well. You really should have become tourist guide or history teacher." She grinned as she heard his chuckle.

"Aye. Aye, I should have." He looked at her but there was nothing but kindness filling his eyes. And maybe a bit of sadness. She didn't know why. And she swore to herself that she would find out. "Well." He started, "why don't we keep visiting now that you know a little more about the jail ? Shall we ?"

She nodded, so he start walking and they arrived in another dark corridor. It smelt old and wet, and Emma liked the atmosphere. Yeah, she definitely liked the ambiance of this building. They reached a small room with a wooden floor. A part of the room was inaccessible because there were bars. "Here, Swan, is the hanging room." He informed her solemnly.

"Really ?" Wow. That was impressive. She was standing in front of an actual hanging hook, trapdoor and lever.

"Really." He chuckled as the shock came to her face. "This room was built after the public hanging was forbidden. The law still allowed the hanging, but not in front of everyone in the street, so... people were hanged in this room."

"Wow. That's... wow." That's all she managed to say. She took out her notebook once again and wrote on it. She didn't know if the hanging could go in her book since children in low age were reading her story, but she didn't want to forget the possibility to include it in her novel.

Then he took her to another corridor where there were other cells and he informed her that this corridor and his cells were the last residence for the leaders of the 'Easter Rebellion' who died shot. It was very stunning. After that, they passed through another corridor where Killian told her that in the small cells, about twenty men – if not even more – had lived in, with only one bed and one buckett. Emma felt disgust invading her body. How could people live in such dreadful conditions ? And how could people bear to let the prisonners to live in such horrible straits ?

_It wasn't human._

Then they went outside. Emma noticed that the sun and the blue sky were back – maybe not for too long. And she also noticed that she wasn't in a bad mood anymore. For sure, Killian had helped her with his expertise in History and the insteresting things he had said and shown to her. She really was thankful to him. Even if she had too much pride to admit it.

They crossed the area and Killian turned his head to point a part of the court. "Look Swan. Behind this wall, children could go outside for a while, like one hour every day. I don't remember what they had to do but here," he showed her the ground around where they were standing, "there were the adult, men and women. The wall is there to separate them. And I know that the adults, when they went outside for one hour everyday, were forced to walk in a perfect circle all the time. They couldn't do anything else." He started walking again and Emma follow his steps.

They reached an other outside area with very high walls and no aperture overlooking the street or the other court. Not even the jail. "Here is the place where people got shot. There is no opening overlooking the jail or the outside because they didn't want the prisonners to see what was happening there. They could only hear."

"That's even scarier." Emma let out the sentence before she was aware the had.

"Aye. I agree." He smiled at her. After that, they visited the court. There were two black crosses, one at each side of the place. It was almost creepy. But it was also very interesting. Emma kept writing anecdotes of her visit on her notebook, to be sure that she wouldn't forget anything when she would be tapping her next novel on her laptop.

Ideas were already rushing in her mind and it was only her first visit. Now she was sure that coming to Ireland was a good idea. Anyway, it was unless her sad and painful memories come and stop her from being inspired. That's why she had to bury them deep inside and not to think about them. She had to live that very moment and not to let them destroy her.

"Well, Swan. I think the tour's over." Killian cut her off her thoughts. "We've visited everything was worth being seen in that jail."

"Oh, really ?" She couldn't hide the disppointment in her tone when she asked him the question. "Are you sure ? Okay... Well, it was very interesting. Thank you."

"Yeah, I think I was quite perfect as a tourist guide, wasn't I ?" He winked at her and she rolled heavily her eyes. Good, that means that the Swan girl was really back and was no longer the broken mess she was at lunch. "Oh, Swan, admit it." He popped his eyebrows up and down, both at the same time, and a smirk crossed his features as he licked his lips.

"Eager to know what I think about you being the tour guide, uh ?" She tilted her head on the side and crossed her arms across her chest defiantly. "Well, sorry buddy, you won't."

He leaned closer to her and she started to feel like his aura was overwhelming hers, and she felt like she could barely breathe. His stare was looking down at her eyes and her lips, and she felt uneasy when she caught sight of it. _This man_. "You're such a mystery, Swan." He breathed out as his eyes came up to hers and locked. "All masked and hidden behind those strong walls of yours."

She closed her eyes and sighed deeply, breaking the connection. _Oh no._ He wasn't going there. He wasn't going to make her confess about her mask and afternoon had started with him making innuendos and after that, he had mostly opened his mouth to inform her about he History of the jail. He was not coming back to deep innuendos and clear intentions to know more about her. She wouldn't let him in, anyway. _Fuck off, buddy._

Killian's eyes were still flickering between her eyes – which didn't look at him in return – and her perfect lips. _God, why was he acting like that ? Still in love with Milah, mate ! I know you like to approach women and make them feel uneasy, but you usually don't go that far_, a little voice in his head kept reminding him. But he couldn't help. For some reason he ignored, his body was attracted to hers like a magnet. Even his mouth was out of control. "Just who are you, Swan ?"

Emma had to repress the salty water attempting to reach her eyes. She looked up but she didn't face him, and looked on her right. When the tears were wiped away, she looked at him and retorted, "Wouldn't you like to know ?" with a flirtatious and yet sarcastic tone that she hoped would make him stop.

But it didn't. The only change was that now, his eyes seemed to darken and her eyes locked with his blue pearls as he outfaced her seriously and cocked slightly an eyebrow. "Perhaps I would." He finally let out. His voice was almost cracking as he spoke even if he had tried to hide it. _Why ?_ Killian pursued his lips.

Emma felt annoyance overrun her head and whole body as she tensed under his words. She closed her eyes and gritted sharply her teeth. "You're such an ass !" She shouted and waved her arms up – gladly, nodody was around to see the scene. But she didn't know if she had yelled at him or at her. After all, _she_ was the one who had retorted 'Wouldn't you like to know'. _She_ had given him something to hold on before making another innuendo – was it even an innuendo or did she just want it to be one ? God, her mind was about to explode.

She leaned back from his presence and headed toward the inside of the jail. She heard the sound of his steps straight behind her so she increased the speed of her pace. Oh, she should have known that something would have come and ruined the afternoon. It had been to perfect. And nothing in Emma's life was perfect.

_Nothing._

She reached the huge room where all the cells were and all the stares of the visitors went on her. Oh God, she hated that feeling. She only wanted to disappear. She was fed up with seeing the people looking at her as if she was crazy.

A hand grabbed hers and took her in a cell before closing the door behind them. Great, now she was trapped with him. "Let go off me !" She yelled as she struggle his grip. He let her go off him at the exact same time the words spilled out of her mouth.

"Shhh... Swan." He pleaded her; he didn't want to draw all the visitors of the jail to the window of the jail, spying them. His face seemed confused. Apparently, her mood change had shaken him. "Are you okay ?" As she didn't respond, he pleaded once more. "Emma..."

"Let me go." She only answered that. She felt so angry – and she got even more angry each time she thought about it because she didn't why she was angry and who was the cause of her anger – that she wanted to throw herself against the wall and kick and slap everything that was close to her. She wanted to slap him. She wanted to slap herself.

"Okay, well, Emma, I'll let you go." He didn't leaned toward her as she thought he would. Good. At least, he understood that she didn't want to be approached. He certainly had understood that he had overwhelmed her because of his questions and his physical closeness and that was why she had violently put her walls on and had rejected him – or herself, or both, she still didn't know. "Just... calm down, lass. I-I'll bring you home." He hesitated.

Maybe he was afraid of her reaction. Because now, he was aware of her being a moody person. Emma remembered that earlier this day, she had agreed with herself not to scare me. Well, apparently, she had succeed to do the exact contrary. Great job, Emma. But actually, she felt graceful that he was bringing her back home. She still had no clue why. She was such a mess. But now, he knew what he could expect from her.

Whereas she didn't know what was the worst thing she could expect from him.

She sighed in defeat, closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead with her hand. "Well, thank you. I- sorry." She wasn't used to apologizing to people but here, in this very cell, she felt like it was necessary. Don't forget that she still needed him for the rest of the week. "Oh God, you must think I'm mad..." She gripped the hair of the back of her head and pulled it a bit before rubbing it sharply.

"Actually, no." His tone was serious but genuine. Emma breathed out and restrain a sob. _Mask on, Emma, mask on_. She felt relieved. "Come on, Emma. Let's bring you home." He put an hand on her shoulder and invited her to follow him, his sincere grin still shining on his lips. Killian kept surprising her in the good way. So maybe she was upset with herself.

They came back home in bus and walked until they reached Maggie's house. Killian smiled at Emma, his voice gentle and light, far from his usual flirtatious tone. "Well, have a nice evening, Swan. See you tomorrow." He winked at her and waved his hand as he started to walk toward Temple Bar.

Killian was going to eat at the pub of his brother and Ariel and then, he would go back to his house. But he had to tell them. For the first time since Milah's death, he had met someone who was like him. Someone fighting her own demons and afraid to appear mad for the other people. Someone who felt so lonely that she had to hide behind a mask and try to act normally.

_But she wasn't._

_She was somehow unique._

* * *

Emma gripped the handle of the door after wishing Killian a good evening and night and entered the house. Noises came from the kitchen and stopped when she closed the door. Then she discerned Maggie's shape and an other that she couldn't identify. "Emma ! How was your day ?" Her host hastened to ask with her kind voice.

"Oh, it was great !" She answered with a smile. That was completely wrong. The visit was great and the swimming too. The only problem had been her mood. God, and what a problem. She hated herself for the way she had acted all day long.

The man she didn't know, who was about 30 years old she guessed, had curly brown hair and the same stubble Killian didn't like to shave. His hair was lighter than Killian and he was as tall as the dark haired man. Emma acknowledge that he was also pretty gorgeous. Those Irish... ! He leaned forward and presented his hand to her. "Hi, Emma, isn't it ?" She nodded, a polite smile crossing her lips. He smiled back at her. "My mom told me a lot about you. I'm Graham. Graham Hubert."

* * *

**Yeah ! Here comes Graham ! **  
**Someone asked me in a review if I was going to add him to my story, so... ;)**  
**Careful, love triangle's ahead ! **

**Review ? :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm finally back!**  
**Sorry it took so long to update, but I have been quite busy so I didn't have the time to write and then, update this chapter.**  
**And I had to think of how I'm going to make their relationship go more precisely so...**  
**So. Graham is in this one. I hope you'll enjoy him :)**

**And as always, thanks for following me or the fic, fav' it and writing the reviews! **  
**You guys make my days, and I love you!**

**Oh and someone asked me if I was from Ireland, so here is my answer:**  
**No, I'm from France but I went to Ireland for 2 weeks last summer and that was the best trip I ever did. :)**  
**I want to come back to Ireland soooo much!**

**Enjoy the reading!**

_**Disclaimer : The characters and dialogues aren't mine. Only the idea of the AU story.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

When Emma woke up the next morning, the sun was already shining in the sky above Dublin city. A bright smile appeared across her lips as she rubbed her hands against her still sleepy eyes. She had spent a wonderful evening after Killian brought her back at Maggie's. She met her host's son, Graham Hubert, who wasn't only attractive, but also very kind and jovial.

If Emma had to describe him to her friends, she couldn't help but admit that he was charming; he had a very beautiful smile-he was a serious rival for Killian Jones, now that she allowed herself to confess that the dark-haired Irish man she had met on the plane, the one she used to call _bastard, _was handsome. Well, she never said or thought he wasn't, but as she couldn't stand him at first, it was hard to admit his gorgeousness openly. But now, she had another beautiful person to compare him to. Graham's curls were very cute, he looked like a puppy, and whereas Killian's straight dark hair was sexy.

_Yeah, very tough rivals._

_Wait…rivals…about what?_

He had introduced himself to her just after initially meeting. He didn't live with his mother but in the city, and often came to visit her. Apparently single – Emma didn't ask but Graham informed her anyway – and works as a cop too.

They talked for awhile the previous night; he had questioned her about her life in Boston and of course, she didn't tell him the whole truth. Why should she? She just met him. Not even Mary Margaret and David knew the whole truth about her; and she considers them as family.

She eventually got out of her bed and started to gather her shower stuff: clothes, soap, towel… All she'd need to dress and clean herself. Then she opened her door and headed towards the bathroom.

When she pushed the door open, she was in for a surprise. Graham stood there, thankfully in a towel hanging on his waist. "Oh my God! Sorry! I-I…" She started to walk out of the bathroom, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"Oh no no, don't worry Emma." He said softly, looking at her reflection in the mirror. He turned his body towards and she almost shivered just looking at his naked torso. He looked a bit embarrassed and hastened to put a shirt on. "I was about to get back to my room anyway. You can stay."

"O-Okay." Emma managed to stop the red spreading on her cheeks. He was quite gentle and shy and maybe that's the reason why shivered a bit. She wasn't used to it. Killian was the King of Innuendos and Graham was the complete opposite. But Emma liked them both, because they were kind albeit in different ways.

Why the hell does she keep comparing these two guys?

When she was alone in the bathroom, she undressed herself after closing and locking the door. After that, she slid inside the shower and turned the hot water on, the hot spray warming her body.

_This is without a doubt the best place in the world._

When she reached the kitchen, dressed and refreshed, she greeted Maggie and helped her set the table for breakfast. "Would you like some coffee?" Maggie asked her with her usual tenderness. No wonder Graham was so kind.

"Yes please." Emma replied with a polite smile on her mouth. She spied Graham in the corner of her eye as he walked into the room and came to kiss his mother on the cheek as a hello.

He was now wearing his cop uniform, in dark-blue tones and brightening his eyes and sandy curly hair and stubble.

"So, any plans today?" Graham inquired, looking straight at Emma as their eyes locked. They had talked the night before about her trip and what Killian had planned. He agreed that the places she was going to visit were beautiful and worth to be seen. He was proud of his country just like Killian. It made her smile.

"Yeah, actually, Killian wanted to take me to Glendalough and visit a bit of County Wiclow in the afternoon. But in the morning he said we'd visit Dublin."

"Oh Glendalough is really interesting and beautiful." Graham responded softly, his smile never fading from his lips. "Well, sounds like a wonderful day you're about to spend Emma." He winked at her. _Ugh, why were Killian and he so alike yet so different? _

_Irish_

She ate her breakfast really fast even though she wasn't that hungry. Maggie, like Ariel, was a great cook. You'll never go hungry with her. "Maggie that was delicious!" She smiled at her host, "but I have to go now, Killian will be waiting for me."

Graham got up at the same time. "Do you mind if I come with you Emma? I have something to buy not far from where you'll meet Killian. Maybe we could walk together?" He asked, and Emma knew she couldn't just say no.

"Sure!" she retorted with a genuine grin. "Just give me a second…I'll grab my bag and I'll join you outside."

She saw Graham palming the door handle as he waited for her. _Gentleman. _

But there was still a question running through her mind: Wasn't he supposed to work today? "Yes, I'm working today, but I already told my boss I was going to be a bit late and explained why so…" _Oops…I guess I said that out loud._

He closed the door as she went outside and followed her footsteps until they were the same pace. "So, Emma, where do you meet this Killian, at Temple Bar?"

She shook her head in order to say 'no' and closed her eyes, concentrating on where she was supposed to meet Killian. "Hmm…You know the street called 'The Artists' Street'? I think it's south of Temple Bar…"

"Oh yeah! I know where that is." Graham winked at her once more and made a gesture as though he wanted to take her hand but seemed to restrain himself and ended just brushing her hand, making her shiver again.

Emma had always been sensitive when people were gentle and genuine with her but still…She felt horrible when she felt a chill down her spine. She doesn't normally act this way. What was this island doing to her?

_Were the walls around her heart breaking down?_

_Oh no no no._

_She wouldn't allow it._

_She had fought so much to build them._

_She needed them to keep her preserved._

They walked for awhile till they reached the street where Emma was supposed to meet her dark haired Irish friend/tour guide. Yeah, friend was a good word to describe this relationship. She didn't have a lot, but she'd considered him as one, same as Ariel and Eric.

People who help you succeed are obviously your friends, and that's exactly what the Jones brothers and Ariel were doing.

"Here we are. It's the street you were looking for, Miss Swan." He smiled at her as she peered at him. "Now let's go find your friend shall we?" He stepped toward the street, making his way through the crowd. She followed him, not letting her eyes move away.

* * *

Killian woke up early that morning. Last night he explained to his brother and almost sister-in-law what Emma and he had done during the day while they were eating dinner at the pub. And after that, still impressed by the blonde, he had come home and fallen asleep quickly.

Now that he was awake, he was still puzzled.

He did not expect that a random woman he met on a plane would come into his life and make him feel again. Because that's what she's been doing. He can't really name what he's feeling but its there, and it's real.

And now here he was, playing the tourist guide for a blonde American girl, who was as broken as him, and who had built walls as thick and high as his own. He really wanted to know her because he now wondered if she had suffered as much as he had or if her life had been more horrible than his.

_He needed to know._

Because he needed someone to fully understand him. And he had placed his hope in that damn woman.

_The Swan girl. Emma._

He had allowed himself to feel something because he was still not over Milah's death. He had sworn to himself not to feel anything until his mourning has passed. But at the time, he thought he'd never feel again. _How could he? _He had lost the love of his life. And then here comes this woman, making him feel things, and now there's no coming back.

_No coming back._

That's what he told her when she begged him to accept her deal. At the time, he had smirked and said things because he had been confident enough with his affect on women. They were easily hooked on him even in a dark room – where he'd usually be ever since Milah's passing.

_But now, he was screwed._

_Because Emma had proved him wrong._

_Because she had bested him._

And he somehow hated himself for that. He had been weak in her presence and he had let himself put down his walls when he shouldn't. That's what he kept reminding himself, even in the morning when he just woke up. _But…what if his subconscious was choosing the right path? What if it was the best choice he ever made in his miserable life?_

_No. It wasn't._

The best choice he ever made was to be with Milah and to trust his whole heart to her. How dare he think of something better than that? Was he so screwed and groggy that he couldn't think properly?

God, he felt an oncoming headache. He gripped his head with both his hands and started to rub his eyes and the back of his neck lazily. He groaned a bit as he sat on the edge of his bed and pushed his arms to jump on his feet. He stretched every muscle that was still tense from over thinking last night.

He ambled toward his bathroom and entered the shower and then dressed himself, before walking slowly toward the kitchen. He grabbed the coffee pot and poured some in a mug. He brought the mug to his lips and took a long sip. The feeling of the dark liquid invaded his throat and made his eyes widen a bit; that was the best thing in the world to be pulled out of a sleeping state.

When he was ready to go, he gathered his art materials; pencils, paper stumps, his favorite sheets of paper, and put everything in a backpack and went out of his house. He started to walk towards his car when a thought struck him. Should he take it now? Or should he take the bus and come back here with Emma before driving to County Wiclow? Hmm. At this time, there wouldn't be too many cars parked in the streets.

He didn't even realize that his legs took him to the bus stop. His subconscious must have decided for him. Maybe something in his head wanted him to bring Emma to his house. _Oh no, get your head out of the gutter mate. _He closed his eyes knowingly and smirked. Really he was screwed. His mind was always making him think of her.

_I'm still not over Milah's death, do you get it brain? Fuck you. Why do you always have to choose for me? You already pulled me toward Milah even though she was still married. And now I am talking to myself like a lunatic._

The bus arrived and he got in. As always, he climbed the stairs up the first floor and sat in front. He took out his headphones and listened to music until the bus finally stopped near Trinity College. He still had time to draw before Emma came and they could start sightseeing.

He headed toward the Artists' Street, which was his favorite, and waved at the people who knew him. Some of them even came up to speak to him, "Oh my! Killian, where have you been for the past few months? We missed you!"

And Killian always answered then in a polite tone, his grin curving his mouth because he was happy to see his acquaintances. "Haha, I was on vacation in America, some friends of mine live there and I wanted to spend time with them." Of course he didn't mention the real reason for that trip. It was none of their business as much as he liked talking to them while painting in the street.

He eventually found a good place to settle his stuff and took out his stool. He sat down and grabbed his pencils and sketchpad. He really liked to draw buildings and urban scenery. He had drawn some parts of American cities but nothing could compare to Dublin for him. He would never get fed up with this fucking place.

It was his _home._

The only place he felt safe. He belonged here, there's no doubt. And he expected to spend the rest of his life in Dublin. Why would he go anywhere else?

While drawing, his eyes sometimes looked up, waiting for Emma to appear, and also staring at the kids and adults interested in his work. The kids' eyes were full of admiration for his art and Killian genuinely smiled at them. And Killian remembered how he was just the same as them until he turned ten.

It was paradoxal. He loved eyeing the amazed looks in their young eyes but, at the same time it made him feel insecure. Because when he was ten years old, he no longer had that kind of spark in his eye. He lost it then. Because of the tragic incident; Eric had lost it too. The spark never came back even when he was with Milah. But still, seeing the kids amazed in front of his art made him feel happy, because, at least it showed him that he could make other people happy.

Eventually, he caught sight of her. He unconsciously smiled when he saw her, as she put her hair behind her ear but his grin almost disappeared when he realized that she wasn't alone. A tall, sandy haired man was by her side. _What the…? _Wait, Killian, it is perfectly okay for her to speak to other men. What the hell is wrong with you mate?

As he saw her approach without noticing him, he came back to his drawing, pretending that he hadn't seen her yet. He didn't want to show her that he'd been eagerly waiting her arrival; especially since she's laughing with another guy. He could recognize her laugh anywhere.

"Ah! There you are Killian!" He heard her say his name and lifted his head up. "How are y – Oh my God! This is amazing! You're really talented!" She took one of the drawings in her hands and analyzed it, her eyes widening and Killian almost saw the same sparks of amazement that the kids get in their eyes when they see his drawings. A hot wave of energy ran through his body as she complimented him. "Look at this Graham, this is amazing, don't you think so?"

Killian's eyes went to Graham's face who seemed really impressed. "Nice! Emma's right, you're a talented man!"

"Killian, mate." He answered. He had never seen this guy, but judging by his accent, he was Irish and from Dublin. "You're from Dublin, aren't you?" He half-smiled, only curving one side of his mouth.

"Aye. I am." He genuinely grinned at Killian and offered his hand for a shake. "Nice to meet you Killian." He paused. Killian knew he was about to continue so he didn't say anything. "So, you're Emma's tour guide right?"

"Aye. She begged me to help her find inspiration, so, being a gentleman, I couldn't just let a woman down. I accepted and now here we are." Killian smirked as he saw Graham's features getting serious. _Touché. _This guy liked Emma, he can tell. Killian didn't know if Graham's known Emma for a long time because she never mentioned him. If that's the case then, he's not that important in her life.

And for a reason Killian didn't really understand, he felt possessive towards Emma. This guy – who wasn't ugly, Killian had to admit – seemed nice. Graham, as he remembered Emma calling him, was in the game now, and Killian wasn't really fond of this idea.

Emma was shocked; had Killian really said that in front of Graham? She didn't "beg". How dare he? She frowned and crossed her arms on her chest. "So, as you can see Graham, Killian has a different meaning to the word gentleman." There was a smirk on her face as Graham looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed, and Killian smirked back and cocked an eyebrow. "But don't worry, I can handle him." She winked at Killian defiantly and it only made his smirk grow ear to ear.

Graham started to feel uneasy and cleared his throat, trying to get the attention of the other two. "Well I guess I better go now. Still have to get to the station." He explained shyly as he moved his hand to show his cop uniform. He smiled softly at Emma. "Have a good day, see you in the evening."

"Bye Graham, see you later." Emma smiled back at him politely. When the cop left and was out of sight, Emma looked at Killian who was still smirking at her. She rolled her eyes. "Stop it Jones."

He chuckled, his tongue licking his front teeth and feigned innocence. "What? I didn't say anything Swan!" He said as he mockingly placed a hand to his heart looking like he'd been hurt by what she said. Emma knew what he'd been thinking when Graham said that he'll see her in the evening. "You misinterpret my thoughts, love." He winked at her and kept licking his teeth.

"Yeah, or maybe you're just so easy to read." She leaned towards him and lifted eyebrows, then mockingly in a whisper said, "like an open book." Then she leant back, smirking because of her own flirtatious and sarcastic tone. She had flirted back. Now, she was also in the game.

"Oh Swan." His voice was husky and muttered. He slightly furrowed his brows and leaned forward, jumping on his feet. "You're really into this aren't you?" He smirked again; "whereas I'm purity incarnate." He taunted, lifting his stare and rubbed the back of his head, attempting to appear completely innocent, but still unable to look at her without laughing.

This was becoming too intimate; even she couldn't help but smile and giggle at his jokes. And he seemed to feel the change, so he stopped his flirtations and regained a serious posture. She noticed this too and asked, "So what are we visiting this morning, mister tour guide?"

"Well, as it is now 11 am, and we have to leave Dublin at 1pm, and we still have to take the bus to get to my house, we don't have much time to visit anything this morning Swan." He teased while packing his art supplies in his backpack. Then he put it on his back and turned to face her. "So maybe we could, you know, walk the streets, enjoy the scenery, buy something to eat, and then lunch in that park over there." He points to a high gate in front of trees at the end of the street.

"Hmm…I don't really have a choice do I?" She cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"No you do not." He smiled and chuckled when she rolled her eyes in response. _Every single time. _Killian then moved his arms in a direction, inviting her to start walking. "After you milady."

They ambled along the streets silently, her stare wandering everywhere in exploration. He couldn't help but peer at her beautiful features as she shook her head from one point to the other. He couldn't help but look at her too.

Only a fool would deny it. Her curls – even though they were blonde – reminded him of Milah's dark ones. He loved how her bright blue eyes contrasted with her dark hair. But now the love of his life was gone and he only remembered a phantom of the intensity and beauty of her stare.

"Oh, there's a Disney shop! Let's have a look inside!" Emma dragged him in the store, gripping his cloth covered bicep in her hand firmly. Even through the layer of his jacket, he felt a tingle from her touch run through his arm.

He entered the shop and something Killian had never seen before seemed to fill her eyes completely. Pure happiness. Emma was surrounded by toys and she was happy. The 28 year old tough and masked woman who never wanted to show her feelings was elated to be in a simple toy shop. _Incredible!_

She started looking at boxes and taking them off the shelves and returning them after. He watched her act like an amazed kid and couldn't stop the smile forming on his face. "Disney fan girl aren't you?" He raised an eyebrow, waiting for her answer.

"You won't understand." She said softly, but he was sure she was gritting her teeth. She went on, her voice shaking a bit. "Disney films served as my escape when I…" Oh god, was she about to tell him her life? He wanted to know it. He wanted to get to know her. But he didn't want to force her to tell him. His breath was somehow caught in his throat as he waited for her to reveal her past to him. "…when I was alone at the foster home and…" she gasped; her heartbeat still steady but threatening to speed up if she kept talking.

She was done talking about her past, even if she hadn't told him too much. She lifted her eyes toward him trying not to let them appear sad, but his eyebrows were furrowed and she could see compassion in his stare. "Oh Jones, keep your sad eyes for someone else." Her tone was cold and she rolled her eyes. She was as moody as yesterday, and she hated herself for that, which was only increasing her annoyance at herself and at him, because he makes her feel weak.

He rubbed the back of his head and his ear, embarrassment marking his features. "You – you were in a foster home?" He had known she had had been alone her whole life, but he never expected her to be an orphan. Hearing the sad truth from her was painful.

"Like I said, keep your sad eyes for someone else. I don't need your pity." Her tone was even sharper than before; her brows were deeply frowned and she thought her mind was about to explode so she just unlocked her eyes from his and turned once more towards the toys. "It's just that…" _Emma stop talking! What's the matter with you?_

She palmed her face in exasperation. She wanted to slap herself for being too talkative. "…Disney was like a family to me, because the characters were all seeking their happy ending and eventually found it. I – I wanted to be a Disney character. Hope to have a good future was all I had…" She paused, gritting her teeth once more. "And through the years spent in each foster home, I lost hope." Now she had closed her eyes sharply. _That's enough Emma._

"Is that why you wanted to become a writer? To create the life you dreamt of."

_Touché._

"Yes." She sighed deeply and opened her eyes, still hating herself. She cleared her throat. "Hungry? Because I am." She walked past him and got out of the shop. Killian followed her out, quietly. There was so much he wanted to ask her. But he knew she wasn't in the mood to answer his inquiries.

But now, he also knew that she felt safe enough with him to confess things she wanted to bury. It's still weird. Why did she feel safe with him? Maybe what he felt about – being the only person who could understand him – was reciprocal? Despite hey eye rolls, she seemed to really like him, so maybe he annoyed her but her unconscious was drawing her towards him too; who knew?

"Let's find something to eat." He invited her to walk in the street again. As they stepped side by side with a steady yet rather fast pace, he fought the urge to ask her several questions haunting his mind. She was so special; as special as Milah.

_Maybe more._

_No. Not more than Milah. Fuck Killian! Do you even remember how much you love Milah? Because you – like Emma – wanted a happy ending like those Disney characters, you were so convinced that she was your true love, now it's like you're forgetting about her._

Killian was no schizophrenic but sometimes he wondered if it was because he had so many questions, opposite thoughts and proceedings arguing inside his brain that he felt like there was more than one person commanding his actions and thoughts. It felt weird, nearly insane. Sometimes he would like not to think about all this; sometimes he would like to let go and just be happy.

_But if true love was easy – not a fairytale thing – we would all have it._

And even if Killian Jones was haunted by so many things and hated himself for that, he was confident and Emma had noticed that since their first meeting. Killian is at first cocky and seductive, but when his feelings get involved, he seems to lose control and not to be so confident anymore. That was his main problem.

However, Killian was sure about one thing when it comes to himself; he was a man of honor, a man with a code and a man who fights for what he wants. He had wanted Milah to be a part of his life; to be his lover because she had bested him, because she had stolen his heart. And so he had fought for her, and she had fallen for him as hard as he had fallen for her.

But now she was gone.

And he had wanted her to live, so he had even fought with the hospital doctors because he wanted them to do something to bring her back. But apparently, it's not because you fight very hard that you are rewarded. Killian understood it the day he had lost Milah. But he was still a survivor – only Eric and Ariel knew how much he was – and he would never stop fighting for what he wants.

Ariel was glad he was fighting, and he wouldn't be if he hadn't found something to lighten his darkened soul; hope.

He was still walking next to Emma, who seemed lost in her thoughts as well, as he struggled internally with his own captain. He had so many demons inside of him, but they start to disappear when Emma was close to him. She didn't need to do anything, only her presence would chase away his darkness. That was a strange feeling, now that he allowed himself to acknowledge that Emma _was _his hope.

Even if his trip in America had emptied his mind for a while, he was now sure that if he hadn't met Emma that night on the plane, he wouldn't be fighting. He was still in the house he had shared with Milah, still walking in the room where he found her body. He would still be sitting on the couch, not wanting to do anything. But she was here. And even if he hadn't told her outloud, he was glad she was.

He remembered the thoughts he had had this morning. At the time he hadn't wanted to admit anything about his feelings for Emma because he was holding on to his memories of Milah.

_But Milah is gone._

_So maybe it was time to let go._

Because he knew he wanted to fight for Emma. And even though he wanted her, he didn't want to force her. He wasn't done being seductive and cocky and smirking and making innuendos of course; he just loved seeing her react to those. But he would fight to gain her heart, for her to let him in. He was willing to share everything she wanted to know about him with her.

Because – now that he could admit it to himself – _he was starting to fall for her._

_Hard._

Maybe not as hard as he had with Milah, but since he's only known Emma for three days – he hadn't wasted anytime either – so how hard would he have fallen at the end of the week, when she flies back to Boston?

Killian Jones' heart was hard to take, but once it was taken, there was no coming back. _No coming back._

His thoughts were interrupted when they reached a sandwich shop he knew well because he used to buy his lunch there when he spent his days drawing in the street. "Is it here?" Emma asked as she noticed he had slowed his pace.

"Aye." He winked at her with a gentle smile.

* * *

When their lunch was brought, they headed toward the nearer park and sat down on a wooden bench in order to eat their lunch calmly. Killian's internal monologue was still roaring in his mind, and as much he tried to fight it, the urge to reassure Emma about feeling lost and losing hope. He had been through this more than once, so he wanted her to know that he was there for her if she wanted to talk about her past.

He didn't want to force her. He wanted her to trust him enough to let go if she was willing to. He wouldn't mock or leave her. Because they were alike. And you don't give up people who are as damaged and defensive as you are. You just stay by their side and support them. Killian was aware of that.

And maybe Emma was too.

He leaned toward her slightly, a bit shyly. He was afraid that she would step back. She didn't but she seemed to feel uneasy with their closeness. She pretended not to pay attention to him and kept eating her sandwich. "Swan." She didn't react. "Emma." Her name escaped his parted lips in a soft whisper that reached her ear like a caress. She lifted her stare up at him. When he noticed that he got her attention, he continued, "I just wanted you to know that I do know what it feels like…" He paused and she cocked her eyebrow. "…to lose hope." He finished and bit his bottom lip, waiting for her answer. He was acting like a young school boy, confessing his crush for the first time…

Something flashed in her eyes – gratitude? Joy? Sadness? – but it immediately faded because she frowned. "I know what this is…" he locked his eyes with her as she tried to blink. "…this. You trying to…bond with me."

Emma was still pissed because of their conversation at the Disney store. She had been fighting with her own internal monologue as well. She had admitted mentally, that she wanted to let him in, to bond with him, but she had to focus on her next novel, and not on a romance. She liked having Killian around, but letting him in right now would be completely wrong. It just wasn't the right time. "So, save your breath." The words had escaped her throat in a whisper that sounded all but kind.

She jumped on her feet and started to walk away. "I need to be alone for a while, I'll be back in 15 minutes or more I think. Don't follow me." Her eyes were closed and her breathing heavy.

He simply retorted, his voice filled with sadness and obedience.

"As you wish."

* * *

**Okay, so, what did you think?**  
**Actually, I do like incorporating parts of the real dialogues in my fanfic, and I hope you like it too! **

**So, Killian begins to acknowledge his attraction toward Emma; what's gonna happen next?**

**Don't hesitate to let a review !**  
**Love you guys, see ya soon !**


End file.
